The Three of Us
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Madison doesn't like sharing Cordelia, especially not with Misty. A continuation to Puppets on a String. Warnings inside! Cordison, Foxxay
1. Chapter 1

**These will be one shot like continuations to _Puppets on a String_ (Grace and I couldn't stay away) and features 'dark' Cordelia in her position of Supreme. Simultaneous Cordison and Foxxay is shipped, and though the lines might be blurred, will not contain Madison/Misty. **

**Note that Cordelia's character has changed, like in Puppets, to allow for a darker tint. She is not completely in character, the others are. **

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned and beta-ed by Grace  
><strong>

Madison didn't quite understand how'd she'd gotten to this point, didn't quite understand how she'd gone from alive to dead to alive again. No. She did. Not that she wanted to think about it. Not that she wanted to think about the scars around her neck and her arm and the lingering bruises left by the boy's tight fingers around her throat. She didn't know much, now that she thought about it. She hadn't known much before apart from the constant fluctuation of the price of cocaine, of where she could get booze without being picked on too hard for being Madison Montgomery, the failed child star. Not much at all.

There were two things she knew, two things she was sure of. That Cordelia Goode owned the Coven wholeheartedly, ran it with an iron fist inside a velvet glove, and that she owned Madison just as much.

And Misty.

The dirty blonde'd been brought back before the wild one, given a hard talking to. Between sweet words and caresses, Cordelia'd held her by her ear, pulling tight on it as she hissed in it, laid down the rules to what was to come.

_You have to_ share.

It was such a distant word for her, a word she'd never used before, never been taught, never been asked to follow or repeat like a mantra with the other children in her kindergarten class. _Share_. Such an alien term.

She didn't want to share, she hadn't wanted to before, but as the Supreme had so nicely reminded her there by her ear as she nipped across her jawline, through the hazy fog of lust, it'd led to her second death. And if she wanted her third, she only had to say so, to pull a jerk move, to hurt Misty again.

Because as much as it was about Madison, it was about Misty too. As somewhat proud as the Supreme had been at the girl for asserting her dominance, for baring her teeth, there was an underlying sense of disgust at her trust being thrown away again and again, at her outer walls taking a tarnish at this young witch going out and doing apart from what she'd been told. _Don't go out, stay at my side, keep your eyes on me_. Simple rules never meant to be broken that Madison, as was her usual, had simply broken.

_You can stay as long as you listen and watch. You're not smarter than me, you never were. I live and you breathe, understood?_

And of course she understood.

Madison'd been there to hold the swamp witch when she'd been brought back from Hell, been there to comfort her as she cried and coughed up blood and grasped for something as simple as human contact. And Cordelia'd watched from up high, fire in her eyes and a small smile on her face. She'd gotten her girls back and now they just had to share.

Share.

God she hated that word. She hated it so much. Especially when it came to Cordelia. Her Supreme, _their_ Supreme now. She wanted to scream and to yell and to rip out Misty's eyes, her blue-green gaze. Replace them with blood red ones because to her she was nothing more than a sneaky smiled devil. She was a sweetheart. A goddamned sweetheart. She possibly couldn't hate her as much as she wanted to. It was so much harder to in reality. She had that drawl that made the sun sing, those hands that brought so much warmth to her ice cold soul when she placed them on her back to rub soothing circles.

As much as she knew, the wild blonde was just as confused with Cordelia's choice to bring them both home. It brought her some satisfaction to see Misty flounder, at least she wasn't the only one who was lost in this house. At least they were both staring off into space, waiting for the oldest blonde to let them breathe in, and letting them breathe out. Two puppies lost in the void of their master's eyes.

But it didn't mean she liked talking to her.

God, she stayed as far away as she could. She could hardly stand Cordelia's smirks, her well placed quips. But she could not, absolutely could not, stand the way she let her black eyes linger over Misty's muscular frame.

It felt so much like when the Supreme, then headmistress, had first forgotten her, had first left her for Misty. But now Cordelia wouldn't, she'd sworn it to Madison when she'd asked as they stood over the swamp witch's ashes, candles burning. But it meant sharing.

She really, _really_, hated that word.

The dirty blonde glanced up from her phone. Most nights she didn't dare to, not with the Supreme watching and waiting for her to mess up, trip. But tonight she did, and she met Misty's blue-green eyes, wary from sleep, the nap she'd decided to take feet away from Madison.

"Hey."

Madison sniffed lightly and returned her focus to her phone, though her thumb slid around aimlessly.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay."

Misty was opening her mouth to speak again, but her gaze diverted up and the dirty blonde's eyes suddenly closed as a hand landed on her cheek, as nails raked down her neck, playing with her scars, rubbing the skin there. She could almost hear Cordelia purr. She wasn't sure she was glad of this new power, this transmutation. She couldn't hear her coming now.

"Are my girls getting along?"

"Do you see us fighting?" Madison asked, finding it hard to bite back her anger. The Supreme's fingers raked a little harder and she hissed out at the pain left there. Misty buried herself into her shawl, eyes peeking out from behind it, settled on Madison.

"I like it when you get along." The dirty blonde shivered, goosebumps breaking out over her skin as Cordelia spoke in her ear. "That'd almost call for a reward, what do you think?"

Misty said nothing, and the younger girl knew well enough to keep her own mouth shut.

"Smart, Maddie, to follow Misty's lead. Smart." Cordelia whispered. She placed a small kiss to the top of her head and stood straight, and both girls waited until the clack of her heels had receded into nothing before breathing again.

Misty spoke first, her voice soft, her accent light. "I don't know how to feel about this."

"About what."

"Us. Her." Her voice became quiet. "That constant dark cloud over her head."

Madison let out the breath she'd been holding. "At least there's that." She stood abruptly, her phone threatening to fall from between her fingers, but Misty's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No. Let go."

She wanted to hate Misty. She was such a logical being, so much more logical than Madison'd ever been, a wise soul to her drunken one. As long as it didn't come to Cordelia, of course. Madison knew she'd held out longer to the headmistress's advances, though she'd fallen deeper much faster. Could either of them be blamed?

It took her longer than usual to climb the stairs, drained as she felt. Every time Cordelia touched her, it left searing marks on her soul, it left her run down. She'd wait in her room, like every night, to see if the Supreme visited her, or if she left her a sweet text message. 'Come here.' or 'Good night.'. She'd wait and listen for Misty's barefoot feet in the hall if she got the latter, though sometimes it was as silent as death had been. Sometimes she wondered what Cordelia did on the nights where they all slept apart. Sometimes she wondered what Cordelia was thinking when they all shared the same bed.

OOOoooOOO

"I want boundaries."

Cordelia sighed as her thumb rubbed against the bridge of her nose, as she tried hard not to raise her head and glare up at the young blonde standing firm in front of her desk. She couldn't help herself though, and her black eyes met light hazel ones. Madison fell back a step, but she stayed put. "I'm working."

"And I want to talk."

"I'm working." Cordelia repeated, but she threw her pen down as she stood to tower over the dirty blonde. She'd never been inherently tall, but she was tall enough for Madison.

"I want to talk." The girl whispered, looking up. She was glad that the desk sat between them, but it was shortlived as the Supreme rounded it to stand in front of her. Her head was pulled back by strong fingers in her hair.

"Then talk. And hurry, I have papers to finish." The woman snapped. She let the girl go and moved to the file cabinets in the corner of the study. She glanced over her shoulder and motioned for Madison to continue.

"I want boundaries."

"As you said."

"I don't want Misty around."

Cordelia laughed lightly, but there was no joy in it. "Is that it?"

"I don't mean I don't want her, that I don't want her here." Madison added quickly. "I mean I don't want her around when I'm with you. My time with you shouldn't have her walking in like she always does."

"You could always walk in on us."

"Delia."

"And what do you want me to do?" Cordelia growled. "Get a restraining order for you two?"

"You could, you could give us rooms!"

The Supreme spared a glance at the girl.

"Like, we could each have a room we're allowed in, and not."

The Supreme bit the inside of her cheek. "Boundaries."

"Yes."

Cordelia crossed her arms and turned to lean on the cabinets. "I'm guessing you already thought those through."

"She's always in the greenhouse with you, and I personally can't stand it down there. That can be her space." Madison's words were rushing out. "And, and I can have your study. Does that seem fair?"

Cordelia's hand raised and she sifted her fingers through Madison's hair as she mulled her thoughts over. "I'll have to ask Misty."

"I'm sure she'll say yes." The dirty blonde urged. "Please, for me."

"For you?"

"Us. You and me. And her." Madison leaned up and kissed Cordelia. She brought the Supreme down to her, arched her back as the woman followed her. "Please."

"If it'll stop your whining-" Cordelia peppered a few kisses to her cheeks, down to her neck. "-Then fine." She pushed Madison away lightly. "But if I hear you're crossing into her territory-" The dirty blonde shook her head violently before kissing her again.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good." The Supreme broke away from her and went back to the files she'd left on her desk. "You can tell her."

"I, what?"

"It was your idea." Cordelia replied almost innocently. "So you get to tell her." She smiled. "Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances.**_

**Headcanoned and beta-ed with and by Grace**

**Rated M**

"You're trying to take her back."

"Fuck, Misty, no. I'm just saying you stick to the greenhouse and stay out of the study. How hard is that to understand?" The dirty blonde snapped.

"She spends a lot of time in the study."

"And all her afternoons down in garden district."

Misty looked her over, lip turned back in a grimace. "Why are ya doin' this? Why the set rooms?"

"I don't like you."

"And I don't understand."

"Goddammit!" The dirty blonde snapped. "I don't like you, how many times am I going to have to ignore you and push you away for you to understand that? I'm saying it right now and still you can't get it through your thick skull!"

"I-"

"I _killed_ you, swamp bitch, to have Cordelia all to myself, and you just waltz right back in and steal her again and you think I'm going to be okay with it? You think I'm just fucking dandy with her deciding to bring you home with me?" Madison roared. "_I'm fucking not!_"

Misty took a step back, her hands by her chest and clutching at her shawl. The younger blonde stepped up to her and even though she was shorter, climbed up onto the balls of her feet.

"Why don't you run back to your alligators and leave me alone!"

"Just ya?"

The dirty blonde faltered and fell back on her heels, hazel eyes staring up at the swamp witch.

"The fuck are you talking about."

"Ya want me to leave ya alone? Or Cordelia?"

Madison folded her arms in front of her and scrunched her nose. "You have no idea-"

"It's not about ya, it's about Cordelia. I get it." Misty said softly. "But I'm sure there's enough of her for us both. She's got big enough of a heart."

"Misty."

"Ya wanna be loved, alright, that's fine. But so do I. And I love her, and I have no problem believin' that ya do too. But don't make her choose. It'd ruin us both."

The dirty blonde stared, somewhat lost, but she finally shook her head, finding a scowl. "The set rooms are staying. Stay out of mine, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

OOOoooOOO

"What the hell are you doing here."

"Delia told me she needed help with somethin'. I don't _want_ to be here."

Madison sneered at the wild blonde as she found a seat on the chair by the windows. She let her chin fall into her hands, hazel eyes trained on the swamp witch as she watched her sit down on the Supreme's bed.

She laid back so easily into it and it almost made her want to vomit.

Almost.

Misty hummed, her eyes closed, as she played with the ends of her shawl. The younger girl couldn't help but think that Cordelia would be mad if she found the swamp witch with her boots up on her duvet.

"What do ya think she wants?"

"Who knows." Madison grumbled back. "Maybe she's going to ask you to be quieter. That'd be nice."

The wild blonde cracked an eye open. "You're not any better." She snapped.

"That was _one_ time-!"

"I swear on _both_ your ashes that if you don't stop shouting right now, I'm sending you to Alaska to cool down."

The blondes looked up, alarmed, into Cordelia's black gaze. Madison straightened her spine and Misty's feet fell to the floor as she passed her hand over the comforter where they'd been.

"And nothing says I'll let you come back."

The Supreme closed her bedroom door behind her and threw her sweater at Madison who caught it easily and held onto it. She wanted it folded, but she'd have to wait. The dirty blonde would let the residual warmth imprint on her first.

"This place needs to be seamless, to run like a clock, and all you two do is bicker. I'm not putting up with it for much longer, so clean up your acts." Cordelia added. She turned to stare Madison down. "Aren't your boundaries working?"

"They're workin' just fine." Misty said quickly. "We just, arguments happen, ya know? We'll be good. We promise."

Madison nodded furiously.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The Supreme growled back. She began to remove her skirt, throwing that at Misty. The younger blondes shared a glance.

"Ya, uh, ya said ya needed somethin'." Misty offered. Madison took a deep breath as Cordelia reached for the clasp at the front of her bra.

The Supreme paused.

"Oh." Her fingers fell from her chest and the dirty blonde visibly deflated from where she was, leaning back in her chair. "I think that little girl, the new one-"

"Talia?"

"-Is clairvoyant on top of telepathic. Stunt it, will you?"

Misty stiffened as she looked up from her lap, hands tugging at the woman's skirt. "Stunt it?"

"You want us to stunt her powers?" Madison echoed.

Cordelia's black eyes were hard. "You want us found out?"

"Cordelia, she's eight years old."

"And one day she won't be. Stunt her powers, or I will. And that won't be pleasant."

"I'll do it."

"See Madison? Misty's stepping up."

The dirty blonde scowled as Cordelia went over to kiss the swamp witch on the cheek.

OOOoooOOO

"Aren't ya worried she'll, I don't know, find someone new?" Misty paused as she let her blue-green eyes rake over Madison, sprawled on her side at the foot of the bed. "Newer?"

Cordelia had left ages ago, leaving a faint trail of Chanel and a kiss to each of their temples. Her words hung heavy in the air, heavier than her perfume. It was only natural for the wild blonde to ask.

The actress looked up, her voice muffled as she hid behind her arm. "She promised she wouldn't."

The swamp witch took a moment to speak again as she played with the edge of her shawl.

_Well if you're not going to do it, I will._

_Mister! She's doing it again!_

"I don't know if she's any good at keepin' promises, Maddie."

The dirty blonde's gaze fell, and Misty knew she was biting her lip. "I don't think so either."

"I don't want to do it."

Madison glanced up. "Talia?"

"Yeah."

"You said you would."

"Only because ya wouldn't." Misty closed her eyes. "I just don't want her to be angry at me. Or ya. I hate it when she's angry."

"So do I. Sometimes I wish-" Madison took a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish that we could just stay in bed forever. Just lay there and hold each other and sleep everything off. And only wake up to make love."

Misty's voice was soft. "Would I be invited?"

It took a long time for Madison to answer.

"Yeah. Yeah you would."


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated M**

"I've decided something."

Misty and Madison shared a glance as they both looked up from their breakfast, but said nothing, waiting for Cordelia to continue. The swamp witch slowly edged closer to the dirty blonde, as if she were about to grab her hand. But she refrained.

"A Supreme needs a chancellor, and a full council. Right now I've only got Zoe and Queenie and," The oldest blonde huffed lightly. "And we all know it's only a matter of time before Queenie pulls a move. She's been itching to take over voodoo since she had Marie killed." Misty shifted uncomfortably besides her, but visibly softened as long fingers came to anchor in her hair. "And you two are being so good, isn't a promotion to be expected?"

"Cordelia-"

"I don't want to hear it, Madison. I can't have those two idiots running my Coven while I'm away. So you will." The Supreme snapped. "The both of you." She passed a thumb over Misty's cheek and the girl followed her hand. "So I'm putting darling Day as my chancellor." The girl's blue-green eyes snapped open and she tore away to look up at the Supreme, horrified, but Cordelia ignored her. "Don't look so disappointed, Madison. You get to be the head of my council, like Myrtle used to be. How's that sound?"

The dirty blonde nodded softly and easily took the kiss offered to her cheek.

"We'll have the official ceremony on Saturday. Keep quiet about this though, I don't want to hear anything about loyalty from Zoe, especially about you." Cordelia fixed Madison with her black eyes.

"You're the Supreme. It's not like she can argue much." Madison replied weakly.

"Good girl."

The dirty blonde leaned into the full kiss she was given, eyes closing deliciously, but Cordelia pulled away as her tongue snaked out and as she reached for Misty instead. The swamp witch could taste raspberry on the Supreme but she couldn't complain.

Cordelia walked away without another word, leaving both her witches breathless. Madison fell into a chair, her breakfast forgotten on the edge of the table, but Misty kept playing with her cereal, swirling her spoon and remembering once in a while to eat.

"I don't want it." Misty finally said. She played with the edges of her shawl, twirling her fingers in with the tassels, breaking strings off. "I don't want any power."

"If you think she'll give us any, you've got another thing coming." Madison whispered back, eyes on the doorway their Supreme had just left through. "It's just a trip she's having."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did Myrtle have any power?"

The wild blonde fell quiet and the younger girl looked away.

OOOoooOOO

"Here, Miss Cordelia. Your tea."

"Put it by the computer. And don't spill it."

The curly haired boy grimaced as he slowly made his way to the woman's desk, hands shaking as he deposited the mug where she'd told him to. His fingers always did when he stood around the Supreme. He turned back to face her, taking a second to tuck his dress shirt back into his slacks before he spoke up, voice soft.

"Will that be all?"

"Close the door behind you when you leave."

His face scrunched a little harder. She hadn't even glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "I-"

After a silent minute, she finally did, irritation flashing in her black eyes as she slammed the file cabinet shut.. "Do you need something?"

"This is me being brave." He said, though his voice wavered, almost broke.

"And?"

"And I'd like a show of thanks." His fingers knotted behind his back. "This is constant, me doing what you want and I don't mind because you give me a home, but I'd like a show of thanks."

"Do you want me to pat you on the head? Tell Zoe to stop letting you watch Doctor Phil." Cordelia rounded her desk. "Get out. And close the door."

"This is me standing strong."

"You'll fit right in with the ragweed in the garden if you try standing there instead of in here."

"Miss Cordelia."

The older blonde looked up into his dark hazel eyes. "Kyle."

"I'm going to the authorities for what you've done."

The Supreme didn't reply, but her black eyes didn't leave him as she continued to stare him down.

"W-What you've done, what you're doing, is wrong. And I want no more part of this. I made a promise when Madison died that I would hold your secrets, only because you threatened me." He took a shuddering breath. "But Madison is alive, and I can't take this anymore. The lies, the threats, the way you treat everyone behind the curtain. You've killed people."

Her response was eerily calm as she shrugged. "I have." She took a few steps, heels clacking on the white wooden boards. Kyle flinched as her hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck, as she hummed aimlessly, eyes bouncing around her office. "And so have you."

"I-"

She continued. "And you're not supposed to be alive, are you? Maybe I should pull you apart now." Her fingers tiptoed down to his scars, where the vulgar rope the girls had used to put him back together had melted into his skin. "Do you know what kind of magnifying glass the academy would be in if I were to be suddenly investigated for a murder?"

The boy fought the urge to correct her misuse of the singular.

"I wonder what they'd say if they suddenly found a dead boy walking. I wonder what they'd do. Experiments, maybe. I don't know. But I hardly think you'd ever see the light of day again."

"They'll find out about you and-"

"They can't prove anything." She hissed out softly, mouth by his ear. "No one ever could. No one ever will. And I'm the Supreme, a little saliva won't be hard to produce. Ask the girls."

Kyle shivered visibly, but she held him down as he tried to squirm away.

"You stay nice and quiet, you do what I tell you to do, and you keep your eyes down on the ground. Leave the past in the past. It's better for me, and especially for you." She glanced sideways. "My tea'll be cold now. Be a darling and fetch me another cup."

"Yes, Miss Cordelia."

OOOoooOOO

Cordelia had been playing with Madison for the last hour and a half, glancing at her furtively between Powerpoint slides as she taught the dirty blonde and the rest of her class basic biology. A class Madison was taking for the third time.

The lesson had given way to free exercises, and the Supreme was now moving between the classroom's desks to help out the students in need of aid, either raising their hands or calling out. Cordelia was sickeningly sweet as she helped, and Madison wanted to lash out. Wanted to tell her fellow witches to stuff it and open a book.

Cordelia was helping the girl closest to the dirty blonde now, leaning on the desk to point out a few issues, thrusting her ass out provocatively. She glanced over her shoulder, black eyes bright as she answered a question. Madison opened her mouth to say something but Cordelia's attention was gone already.

The girl wanted to grab Delia, turn her around, and take her. Right there, just for ignoring her, no matter that everyone'd have seen her with her head between the Supreme's legs. As long as she screamed, who cared?

She was reaching out for the soft fabric of Cordelia's skirt when the older blonde straightened and turned. Madison faltered, fingers closing on air. Her pen landed on the floor with a blink of her eyes and she looked up into black ones, smiling sheepishly.

"I dropped my pen." She offered. Cordelia's eyebrow raised and she flicked her fingers. It landed easily on Madison's desk and the girl picked it up, bringing it down to her homework, muttering out a 'thanks' as the woman walked away.

The last half an hour took entirely too long for Madison as she squirmed in her seat, itching to move the clock's hands with a wriggle of her nose. But she knew Cordelia was watching, even if she wasn't. But as the alarm clock on the Supreme's desk rang out and as she went to stand, a hand landed on her shoulder and she was pushed back down into her chair. She glanced up into Cordelia's eyes and they said enough.

_Stay_.

Madison only squirmed more as she watched the younger witches file out neatly, Cordelia offering words of encouragement and sweet praises as they walked away. The Supreme turned to face the dirty blonde as soon as they were alone, and she walked over slowly, gracefully, her lips upturned in a small smile.

"Am I in trouble?"

Madison's chin was pulled upwards by lithe fingers and Cordelia kissed her softly as she rested her free hand on the girl's desk, tugging her up to her lips. The dirty blonde answered easily, rising out of her chair to meet the Supreme halfway with her own nips. She hummed when fingernails raked at the back of her neck.

Cordelia pulled away and placed a kiss to her jaw. "You look like you're struggling."

"So I'm not." Madison breathed back. "In trouble, I mean."

"You're still failing. Again."

"Yeah, but it's not really my thing. Biology."

The Supreme kissed her again, fingertips playing with loose strands of hair. "Maybe you need private lessons. They're hands on."

Madison shivered, pushing up again to capture Cordelia's lips. "God yes."

"Four o'clock, the greenhouse. Can you make it?"

Cordelia didn't wait for the girl to answer as she kissed her again and again, and finally tore away to transmutate out of the room, the breeze lifting dirty blonde hair from Madison's shoulders.

OOOoooOOO

"Cordelia!"

The Supreme's head snapped up from where she was, hovered above her laptop, and she finally smiled. A feral smile. "Madison?"

"I just endured an hour of cellular biology with Misty, what the fuck?"

Cordelia blinked almost lazily as she shrugged, thoughts elsewhere. "She's good at what she does, who thought she'd be that gifted at something so complex?" She smiled. "We agreed you needed tutoring, didn't we?"

"Fuck, I thought you, I thought you meant-"

"You thought I meant what?" The older blonde urged, voice harsh. "Spit it out." And Madison suddenly knew she was being played with. Like a toy. Like a cat with its favorite plaything. She was the mouse and she'd been caught.

Again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace  
><strong>

**(Smut included in this chapter)**

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"I'm sure that even if I said no, you'd still ask. So go ahead."

"Does she," Misty paused and took a few seconds to look away, biting on her lower lip. "Does she let ya touch her?"

Madison laughed lightly, almost bitterly as she continued playing with the ends of her hair. "You're stuck there, aren't you?" She paused. "It takes a little while for her to warm up. Give it time."

The wild blonde sighed lightly, though it was as bitter as the girl's laugh had been. The actress glanced over at her, the coffee table in between them, but she didn't add anything. She'd learned to let Misty come to her own conclusions. Even if sometimes it took a little while.

"How long?"

"How long have I been here?" The dirty blonde muttered back. "It takes a little time, I told you."

Misty let out a sharp breath. "I'm ready, Maddie."

"You think you are. But you're not." The girl looked up into shimmering blue-green eyes. "She's more demanding than you'd ever think possible of a woman who puts up such a front to others." She looked away, her voice falling into a whisper. "She takes a little more of you every time she lets you have her."

OOOoooOOO

Madison's words were hanging heavy in the air, though only Misty could hear them, fashion them into something they weren't. It'd only been a day and already she was dreading the wait. She knew she was fidgeting, touching everything she could and endlessly shifting and changing between which leg to cross over the other. She glanced sideways.

Cordelia was sitting on the other end of the couch, fingers playing with the ends of her hair as she flipped between channels, and hadn't even noticed. She was clicking her tongue evenly when she passed something she didn't like, a habit she'd taken from watching television with Madison, unable to sit through an entire program off of MTV. She finally settled on a cooking show and leaned forward to put the remote control back on the coffee table before sitting back, flush against of the sofa.

But after a few minutes, the Supreme sighed heavily. She turned to Misty, black eyes hazy. "You're thinking again."

The swamp witch scowled lightly. "It happens."

"I mean, you're thinking loudly. I can't hear this fascinating talk about fresh pasta with you yapping away. What is it?"

Misty burrowed into the couch, shoulders raising up to her ears. "Nothin'. It's fine."

She'd never been more thankful for the woman's scrambled clairvoyant abilities. It was like a badly tuned radio to her. Garbled.

Cordelia nodded, unconvinced, her lips downturned in a grimace. She turned back to the television, but her fingers closed around Misty's wrist, and she didn't let go of her or her scowl.

It was only another heavily thought moment before the Supreme clicked her tongue and began to move. Misty tugged her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"I wasn't leaving." Cordelia snapped, but the kiss to her cheek was sickly sweet. She straddled the younger blonde, trailing kisses from her neck up to her mouth, biting a plump lip found there. She smiled as Misty's hands wandered up to hold her thighs. She began to nuzzle into the girl's neck as she intertwined her fingers with the ones on her hip, her free hand rubbing at the back of the swamp witch's throat, wrapped around her neck.

Misty moaned lightly as the Supreme's hips jutted into hers and she tilted her jaw up to kiss Cordelia, but the older blonde was looking away, almost behind her as her grip tightened.

And she moaned.

And Misty had heard that delicious sound before, but never like this. Her kisses were harsh against the Supreme, harsher than they usually were, and she pulled Cordelia even tighter against her, no air left between them as she left open mouthed embraces down her neck.

Cordelia began to hiss in her ear as she canted her center across the expanse of Misty's thigh, rubbing in deep, spurred on by the swamp witch's hands pulling her down and across her. She purred through her hiccups, fingers digging deep into Misty's neck. She broke away cleanly, throwing her head back as she let out a ragged gasp.

It was late, and Misty knew that the academy's population was up and tucked away in their rooms, but the younger blonde couldn't help but spare a look around as her fingers bruised the woman's backside. But she didn't dare stop as Cordelia continued to arch away from her, chest out and her breathing tight. Almost as if she could hear her troubled musings, the Supreme pulled her up to her mouth, kissing her quickly before she tugged Misty to her clothed breast. She let out a heavy sigh when the swamp witch bit into her shirt as hard as she could.

The Supreme's rhythm against Misty's thigh was off now, but she didn't seem to care much as she began to tremble in the necromancer's grip, fingers scratching into her scalp, tugging at her curls.

"Are ya-?"

"Yes!" Cordelia gasped out. "God yes, I'm so close!"

She hid into Misty's neck as she pushed a little harder, practically mewling. Blue-green eyes blinked heavily as black ones shut quickly, as they breathed each other in and out and as Cordelia whispered taunts in her ear, egging Misty on. The necromancer tightened her grip on her ass, her own hips jutting up.

Cordelia came shuddering, shoulders shaking as she tightened her grip on Misty. The wild blonde pulled away lightly to watch in awe as the Supreme's features twisted between relief and pleasure. She fell forward again and Misty held on tight to her, arms wrapping around her slim waist until she could feel her own hands on her opposite ribs.

The woman squirmed away after a few moments, and she angled down to press a languid kiss to Misty's lips before edging away. The girl's hands fell off her sides as she backed away a little more, close enough to quickly kiss her cheek, but she stood up straight and fixed her shirt.

She took one last, deep, breath before winking at Misty and walking away, hips swaying.

Misty stood to follow her, but she watched, eyes wide, as Cordelia transmutated out of sight, the chandelier above her shaking with the power waves.

OOOoooOOO

"Hmm, how'd you find me?" Cordelia arched back, smiling lightly as she pushed her ass out into Misty's front.

"So ya have been avoidin' me since last night." The girl growled, her hands traveling across the woman's ribs. She pulled her in tighter, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her neck. "Maddie said ya were gone when she woke up. It wasn't hard to guess ya were down in the greenhouse."

The Supreme hummed lightly as she edged forward to rest her elbows on the countertop. Misty followed her forward. "You know you can't start and not finish, right?" She asked lightly. She pushed back again, and her smile grew into a grin when Misty's hips jutted into hers.

Misty'd snuck in almost silently and had molded herself to the Supreme's image, arms winding around her waist and tugging her to her. She'd taken the quick moment of surprise to kiss down the woman's spine, shown off by her shirt's low cut back. She'd enjoyed the way Cordelia had shivered in her arms the night before, and she couldn't get over it now.

Cordelia's silky voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Misty?"

"Yeah."

"Don't turn me on and walk away."

"Is that the hint of a threat in your voice?" The wild blonde paused. "I'm turnin' ya on?"

"Mist."

"I mean, you'd, ah, you'd let me? Touch ya?"

Cordelia turned in her arms and smiled before leaning up and kissing her lips. "You know what to do, don't you? You've watched and learned long enough." She let out a little laugh as Misty groaned at the thought. "And you seem so eager." The woman added, glancing down at the girl's errant hand against her breast. Misty blushed and she began to pull away, but Cordelia's fingers held her there as she cooed. "No, come on, Misty. This is your chance to finally, properly, do what you want to do." She craned her neck up to whisper in the younger blonde's ear. "Me."

The wild blonde's fingers raked down the woman's spine. "Okay, yeah, I can do this."

"Of course you can." The Supreme breathed out, watching as Misty's hands fumbled with the clasp on her belt.

The necromancer gave up rather quickly, instead focusing on nipping across her protruding collarbone and letting her fingers dip down to run across the expense of the woman's thighs. Cordelia's breath hitched as did her skirt, and she fell back onto her heels when Misty pulled her down to tower above her, in both height and position. She began to grin, her eyes slipping shut, as Misty began to awkwardly bunch her skirt up to her waist, but she cracked one open.

The wild blonde'd paused, forehead against her chest, fingers tight against the insides of her tight clad thighs. "Misty?" She asked quietly. She let her hand venture into the girl's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong." The girl sighed. "I just, this feels almost too fast. When I know it's not."

"It's not."

"I know." Misty repeated. She sighed again. "I kinda wanted to make love to ya, like, in your room. Traditional. Or somethin'." She admitted.

Cordelia placed her fingers on her jaw and angled her head up to look into her eyes. Misty'd fallen beneath her again, crouching so low she had to crane her neck up to look at the Supreme. "Where we make love doesn't change how we make love."

_Madison uses the word fuck_.

Misty nodded tightly, her knuckles white as she held onto the counter.

"I'll understand if you're not ready just yet." Cordelia murmured, tucking a strand of wild hair behind the girl's ear. "But if you walk away now, the chance won't come back anytime soon."

"I'm just nervous."

"Girls always are their first time."

Misty ignored her quip as she kissed at ivory skin beneath her lips. Cordelia sighed lightly, scratching at her neck as her head fell back between her shoulder blades.

The necromancer took her time with her belt, choosing instead to undo it and lay it on the wooden tops almost reverently, tucked around itself. She kissed the Supreme languidly as her fingers traveled beneath the woman's waistband. She finally pulled it down, tights included, and gasped lightly, her forehead falling again.

She laughed lightly, nervously. "No panties."

"Madison hates them, they get in the way." Cordelia answered.

"Ya never-?"

"Not usually."

Misty trembled lightly at the thought, her fingers falling a little farther. "I should probably thank her."

"Probably."

Misty rose up a little to nuzzle into the Supreme's neck, tongue trailing down the muscles found there. Her hand rose between Cordelia's legs until she cupped her warmth. They sighed simultaneously, one in relief and the other in want.

Cordelia hissed out when Misty's fingertips began to rub back and forth against her clit, and she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her closer. "That's it, just like that."

Misty's blue-green eyes were wide. "Yeah?"

The Supreme nodded as she bit into her lower lip. She jerked her hips forward, her eyes closing when Misty pushed into her a little farther. The necromancer took a slow breath before pushing her middle finger into the older blonde. Cordelia seemed to melt at her fingertips.

"God, you're so tight."

The Supreme laughed lightly. "And you feel really good." She paused to take a deep breath. "The rings are a nice touch."

"Oh, I forgot-"

"Keep going."

Misty blushed but she continued and added a second finger, knuckle deep in the older blonde. She curled them on the way out, like she knew she personally liked, and Cordelia didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arm around the Supreme's waist, holding her close to her as she began pumping in and out faster, drinking in the woman's moans. She faltered as Cordelia began whispering in her ear.

"Your fingers are so long." She murmured. "And you're making me so wet."

Misty gritted her teeth in response. She circled the pad of her thumb around the Supreme's clit, her shapes and pressure tight around the little bundle of nerves, and she tightened her grip on Cordelia as her hips bucked at the touches. A vulgar moan tore out of her throat and Misty echoed it, burying her head in her neck.

The swamp witch pushed a little harder, a little quicker, and Cordelia's panting picked up as she slammed the palm of her hand down on the flat surface behind them, trying to anchor herself as she blinked rapidly, turning her head just enough to lick up the shell of Misty's ear. At that, Misty entered her with a third finger, slamming deep.

She hadn't expected it, not since Madison always boasted of the 'hours of fun' they had, but Cordelia suddenly came, shaking violently in her arms and twisting out of Misty's grip. She tried not to yell, her nails digging into the necromancer's shoulders. Misty went to remove her hand from between her legs but Cordelia grabbed her wrist and she brought the swamp witch's fingers to her mouth, licking at her and her own cum. The wild blonde shuddered against her, the woman's tongue hitting a nerve between her middle and ring finger.

"I'd forgotten how I tasted." Cordelia admitted to her, breathing heavily. "I'm usually mixed with Madison." She hiccuped as her body jerked. "God, you're either really good or I've turned back into a sixteen year old girl, creaming her panties at the mere mention of sex."

"You're not wearin' any."

Cordelia let her head fall forward onto Misty's collarbone as Misty took her hand back and tried to lick up what was left, but the older blonde had been thorough and she was only getting a faint taste.

The Supreme let out a small whimper as the swamp witch picked her up gently, hands on the back of her thighs, and lifted her up onto the edge of the counter. Misty ignored her grimace and her hooded gaze and parted her thighs a little harshly. She was determined to taste her. She dipped her head down as her fingers scratched at thin ribs.

It was better than she'd thought it'd be.


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace  
><strong>

**Rated M (Smut included)**

Misty knew Cordelia hated being bothered during her off hours, when she worked in her study alone on matters that didn't concern anyone but the Supreme.

But the girl behind her had begged and pleaded and even thrown in a week of chores to see her headmistress about a matter of roommates, and Misty wasn't one to turn down holy deliverance from trash duty.

She tugged the student by her wrist all the way to Cordelia's study in a show of bravery that she didn't feel accustomed to when it came to the older blonde. She rapped on the office door, glancing back at the girl to give her a small smile, before entering Cordelia's space.

She was sitting behind her desk, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and she glanced up as Misty entered, followed by the younger student. "Misty. Angela."

"Sorry to bother ya, but, there's some problems with-"

"Fine, fine. Come in." Cordelia threw her pen down none too gently and leaned back in her chair, slumping in defeat and annoyance, though it only showed to Misty. She kept one hand on her desk, her middle finger picking at the skin on her thumb, but the other disappeared beneath the wooden surface, most likely to pick at her tights.

That's where they always broke first, her thigh.

Misty pushed the girl forward and into the lion's den, and the older blonde cocked her head to the side. Her voice was silky smooth. "What's wrong, Angela?"

"It's Agatha, she keeps playing her music past midnight and-"

The swamp witch watched her continue, her lips moving as she explained, but she became deaf to it. She didn't really care. Roommate issues were as common at the academy as accidental fires, and those happened way too often for her taste. This was an issue for the headmistress, not her. She turned to leave, but paused as her blue-green eyes raked over Cordelia.

Her chest was heaving.

It was subtle, almost nonexistent, but it was there, the arrhythmic intake of air. The unusual uptake of blinking. She'd heard the Supreme breathe like that before, had seen her curl her lip up into a small smile that seemed innocent but was far from. She herself had caused it.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she crossed her arms nonchalantly, as she slowly made her way to stand behind the desk. She walked carefully, her gaze light as it bounced from object to object, as she tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. She almost wanted to whistle.  
>Cordelia's black eyes followed her. She wasn't as easily tricked as the rest of the household.<p>

She came to stand beside her, and after a few moments, she let her eyes fall to the floor and she wasn't at all surprised to find Madison between the Supreme's legs, devouring her like the animal she could be.

Misty tapped her foot, annoyed, but this was, after all, the dirty blonde's territory.

The younger girl glanced up at her, her fingers flexed tight around Cordelia's legs, her hand covered by the woman's, and she allowed herself a second to grin up at Misty. A devilish grin that screamed 'I win' as much as 'Isn't she amazing at keeping her composure?'.

But Cordelia's voice hitched and Misty's head snapped up to stare their Supreme down. The oldest blonde glanced back at her and finally drowned it out with a soft cough, apologizing softly to Angela.

She laughed. "I've got a cold coming along, I think."

Madison's eyes said enough. _That's not the only thing coming_.

"I'll talk to Agatha before tonight, but you know she has troubles with insomnia. Either we'll find a way to magically reduce the noise, or we'll have to move you girls around, but it'll get fixed."

Angela sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Cordelia nodded, and Misty took that as sign enough. She ushered the girl out into the hallway and after a quick goodbye, slammed the office's door shut behind her, back leaned up against the glass. She had never been more thankful for curtains.

The Supreme finally let out a ragged moan as she slumped a little further into her chair, pulling Madison as close as possible. Misty couldn't help but walk over to watch the dirty blonde oblige, couldn't help but to keep her blue-green eyes on the girl, on the way Cordelia tugged on her hair.

"That's dangerous, ya know." She finally stammered. "Ya could have gotten caught."

The headmistress whined. "Yeah, well you try getting rid of her once she gets started." A little 'god' fell from between her lips as she threw her head back. Her black eyes snapped open. "Come here."

"Delia-"

But lithe fingers had already closed around her shawl and she was being tugged down to Cordelia's lips, and she couldn't stop herself from kissing the woman back as forcefully as she was receiving it. A hand tangled in her wild hair and she was kept there, not that she wanted to leave, as she held herself up with the chair's armrest. Her fingers snaked along the woman's shirt until she reached a covered breast and she massaged lightly as Cordelia convulsed beneath them both.

OOOoooOOO

"Come down 'ere."

"Come get me."

The Supreme gazed up, brows tight, but a mischievous grin quickly found its way onto her lips as she climbed up the bed and caught Madison in a bruising grip, dragging her back down to the middle of the mattress. The dirty blonde was giggling and Cordelia was too as she pressed open mouthed kisses to light skin, nipping across sharp bones. Madison's laughter was becoming breathless as Cordelia bit a little harder and she angled her head down to catch the older blonde's lips in a searing kiss, followed by smaller ones and little whimpers.

The Supreme reached behind the girl and grabbed onto the bottle of vodka they'd left to the labyrinth of bed sheets. She brought it to her mouth and quickly shared the bitter taste with the young witch beneath her before throwing it over her head. It landed somewhere by the pillows, but Madison was arching away from her, clawing back at it.

"Wait, wait I wanna d-do something."

Cordelia giggled against the skin brushing past her as the dirty blonde kicked up the bed to the bottle. She brought her back down by the hips, thumbs under the waistband of her blue panties, and Madison wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her triumphantly as she held the vodka.

"I hope it's not complicated, you're too drunk for complicated." Cordelia hummed down her neck.

"Like you're not?" Madison breathed back. She angled her head up, giving easy access to the muscles in her throat.

The Supreme placed her chin on the girl's collarbone. "I like to think that because I'm taller, and heavier, than you, that I'm less drunk. Isn't that how it works?"

The younger blonde grinned back. "I've been drinking gin out the baby bottle since I was born. And since when are you heavier than me? I don't remember the last time I saw you eat." Cordelia laughed and kissed her way back up to the girl's mouth. Madison pulled away. "Body shots."

Cordelia hummed. "What's that."

"Let me show you, dinosaur."

The Supreme giggled again, full enough with vodka to ignore the quip, and she kissed Madison one last time before the dirty blonde moved down the bed. The woman was pushed onto her back and she sat up on her elbows, watching as the girl moved to sit between her legs, her drunken smile turning into a grin.

"I'm going to use you."

"Kinky."

Madison's laughter was punctuated with little whines as she fought to stay serious. "No, stop that. Stop grinning." She sobered. "I'm going to use you like a shot glass."

"I don't think alcohol down there is a good idea."

"Not there, your belly button." She punctuated her words by running her sharp nails alongside the Supreme's ribs.

Cordelia's black eyes were almost glowing. "And then?"

"You're supposed to have a piece of lime between your teeth so I can eat it afterwards." Madison purred. "But I'd rather just lick booze off of you all night." Cordelia leaned up and tried to kiss her, but the girl pushed her back down. "Stay."

"Yes ma'am."

It took a little while for Madison to get the bottle opened up again. Her fingers trembled as she fought past the fog in her mind, but she finally got it uncorked and she threw the cap away in frustration.

She wasn't expecting to need it again anyway.

She aimed rather carelessly for Cordelia's stomach, smiling when the Supreme hissed out at the sensation. It started to trickle down her sides and Madison bent over to lick it up before it stained the bedsheets and she continued up to press open mouthed kisses past her quivering muscles.

"Did you get any in there at all?"

"You tell me."

"It might be the alcohol, but it's a little numb right now."

Madison smirked up at the Supreme before leaning down and sucking greedily at the woman's belly button and the vodka left there. Her fingers came up to hold Cordelia down as the older blonde bucked beneath her. She moved up, suckling on the alabaster skin found there too. She was determined to leave a few hickeys. Cordelia's fingers wound tight in blonde hair and she moaned as the girl raked her teeth over forming bruises.

Madison quickly grabbed the bottle by her side and up ended it over the Supreme's black bra, throwing it behind her as it guzzled out. Cordelia opened her mouth to whine but the dirty blonde kissed her thoughts away before trailing down to the soaked fabric covering her breasts.

The Supreme was moaning with abandon, her hips rising off the bed to grind against Madison's as she held her head to her chest. The dirty blonde's fingers scrambled to undo the fasten on her bra and she threw the garment behind her, attacking a stiff nipple with a dexterous tongue.

Cordelia tugged her up to her lips, kissing vodka off of them as she wrapped her long legs around the girl's middle, pulling her down. "I love you." She hiccuped out.

Madison smiled a dazzling smile. "I love you too."

OOOoooOOO

"I really don't see the appeal of drinkin'."

Madison grimaced as she glanced up, hazy eyed. "Please don't shout." She grabbed at her glass of water and downed it as she popped an aspirin between her lips. "I have a massive headache."

"Yeah, and Cordelia's passed out upstairs."

"Still?"

Misty gave the dirty blonde a reproachful look as she grabbed for the cereal box. "I really, really don't get the appeal of drinkin'."

Madison waited a moment before answering, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked away, blushing. "That's fine with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances.**_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated M (Smut included)**

Zoe had turned the television off long ago to Cordelia's request, to a simple nod of the Supreme's head. The young girl guessed the woman'd have gone and done it herself if it wasn't for Misty sleeping with her head in her lap and Madison dozing with her chin on her shoulder. Cordelia'd nodded when Zoe'd asked if they'd had a lot of work lately, and she'd walked away. There was no need to wake them. She knew too well how nasty the dirty blonde could be when tired, and she wasn't in the mood to find out how Misty acted.

Cordelia stared ahead at the wall in front of her, one hand rubbing small circles into Misty's back as the other scratched at Madison's neck. She'd heard the grandfather clock in the dining room ring out already, and she shifted lightly as it did again.

As she'd guessed, Madison's eyes fluttered open. She slept lightly, she always did with Cordelia, and the Supreme glanced down at her and nudged her until the girl angled her head up, receiving a light kiss, and then another, when she did.

"No fair."

The two looked down into Cordelia's lap. Misty had opened her blue-green eyes and she'd shifted onto her back, gazing up at them with a small frown.

"Get up here then."

The necromancer grimaced but pulled herself up to a sitting position, finally smiling when Cordelia kissed her too. She pulled the Supreme a little closer by the back of her ears, thumbs brushing past the top of them, until Madison pushed her off.

"You're monopolizing!"

"Ya woke up first, how do I know what ya got away with?"

"Stop."

The girls' eyes landed on Cordelia and their blushes mirrored each other as they both turned into the Supreme's outstretched hands.

"It turns out you two get along fine when you're passed out. I should buy some horse tranquilizer."

Misty shared a glance with Madison, and the Supreme began to laugh as they both nuzzled into her neck, trying to placate her, placing small kisses to the base of her throat. She pressed her lips to Madison's quickly before turning to Misty, doing the same there. She smiled.

"I'm making a smoothie over here, between your two lip glosses. I'm guessing strawberry mint."

The dirty blonde sighed shortly. "That sounds disgusting."

"You'd think so, but I like it." The Supreme kissed the top of the girl's head. "Don't change it."

"We won't."

Cordelia smiled again as she kissed Madison deeply, tongue darting out between pink lips to swipe inside her mouth. The girl moaned and her fingers found a hold in silky blonde strands. Misty'd begun to whine but a hand against her lower belly stopped her musings. She glanced down, blue-green eyes wide, as she watched the Supreme's fingers rake the skin beneath her shirt, little shivers torn out of her.

The woman insisted against Madison, nipping harder as she deepened their kisses, and her hand went lower and lower until it dove beneath the waistband of Misty's skirt. She broke away long enough to laugh out a 'no panties?' before Madison tugged her back to her and arched them away from the necromancer.

Cordelia righted them before her fingers slipped out of Misty's skirt and she pushed lower, smiling into Madison's embrace when the wild blonde gasped out deliciously. She shifted to Misty, kissing her neck despite Madison's mewls at the sudden loss of contact. The Supreme's free hand fell to the girl's jeans, blindly pulling on the fasten until it gave way, until she could sneak beneath Madison's waistband too.

Both girls were panting against her as she rubbed into them both, laughing breathlessly, turning between them every few seconds to kiss them reassuringly. Misty began to shift and she finally turned into Cordelia, moaning into the Supreme's ear as she grinded down on her hand. Madison herself was falling down the couch and into the oldest blonde's touch.

Misty came, shuddering in between broken utterances of Cordelia's name and sloppy kisses. Her head fell into the crook of the Supreme's neck and she breathed heavily as Cordelia slipped out of her skirt. The Supreme turned to Madison, peppering kisses up her neck as she moved her hand a little harder, a little faster.

"Come for me, Madison." Cordelia purred in her ear.

The girl cried out in between short gasps. "_Christ_!"

Misty grabbed onto the dirty blonde's hand as it lashed out and she held on tight. "Come on, Hollywood."

"S-Shut up!"

Cordelia giggled against Madison's lips. "If you hurry we can go upstairs and finish up properly before this afternoon's meeting."

"Then y-you hurry!"

Madison finally gasped out, her chest wracking out in broken sobs as she trembled in the Supreme's grip. It took her longer than Misty to come back down, coaxed with lingering kisses and sweet, sweet words from the woman holding her.

Misty nuzzled back into Cordelia's neck. "Upstairs?"

OOOoooOOO

"Stop that."

There was a little shift, but the early morning air fell silent again and Madison's hazel eyes closed. She burrowed back further into her lover, sighing softly as fingers closed around her wrists again.

The bed shifted.

Madison sat up abruptly, turning to hiss. "Stop it!"

"Hey, wait."

Cordelia's black eyes were open too, staring up at the dirty blonde as her grip on the girl tightened. She glanced backwards and Madison's gaze followed hers, landing on the swamp witch that was holding onto the Supreme's middle, brow furrowed in concentration.

The wild blonde's hips were subtly jutting up every few moments, every time she breathed out, scowling a little harder. She'd turned to mold her front to Cordelia's back the night before, completing the triangle, and now she was impossibly closer, hugging her tighter and tighter as she moaned out lightly.

"What is she-"

Cordelia shushed the younger girl. "She's dreaming."

"And?"

The Supreme's eyes were bright. "And I'll take care of it. You should go. Find Zoe or something, go eat breakfast."

Madison blinked. "You're kicking me out."

Cordelia turned to face Misty, her fingers pushing wild curls behind the older girl's ear. "Yes."

The telepathic watched as the Supreme's hands dived beneath the messy covers. Misty gasped out.

"Go."

Madison's throat was dry, but she found herself shaking her head. "No."

"No?"

"I want to stay."

Cordelia spared her a glance, her grin growing. She sat up too and kissed Madison languidly, rubbing circles into the skin of her arm. She pushed the girl back until her spine hit the head of the bed and placed another kiss to her cheek before moving to Misty. "Eyes on me, sweetheart."

Madison nodded breathlessly.

The Supreme pushed the covers back behind her, ignoring them as they fell off the bed completely, more focused on her fingers flirting with the edge of Misty's panties. She cooed lightly as the swamp witch moaned out, closed her thighs around Cordelia's hand.

The oldest blonde pushed her legs open, pressing light kisses to the girl's stomach as she traveled up to nuzzle into her neck. Misty was still fast asleep, but it was light, agitated, both from her rather tasteful dreams and the ghost like touches Cordelia left on her burning skin.

The Supreme's eyes were fixed on Madison's as she pulled Misty's underwear aside, revealing her gleaming sex, and they continued to be as she leaned forward and licked up the swamp witch's center. Misty gasped out but Cordelia ignored her as she tried again, moaning herself.

Her smile only grew as Madison's breathing faltered and as her fists tightened around the bottom of her shirt. She pressed a small kiss to Misty's hipbone before focusing on her clit, her fingers digging into her sides.

Her name came out in a hiccup as hands balled into fists in her silky hair, as Misty became aware enough to do just so, though she hadn't left Morpheus just yet. Madison reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, watching her carefully, almost as if she were scared. Her attention snapped back to Cordelia when the oldest blonde clicked her tongue in between swipes.

Misty's breathing was erratic now and her hips were rising off the bed, meeting Cordelia's mouth as she pulled her down to her. She whined out, almost pleading in her sleep.

She came far from silently, and Cordelia climbed up the bed quickly to smother the noise with a dexterous tongue. Misty's arms closed around her neck as her blue-green eyes snapped open and as she kissed the Supreme deeply.

Cordelia kissed down her neck and bit at her collarbone before sitting up, sporting a triumphant smile.

The swamp witch breathed heavily beneath her, blinking rapidly as she tried to understand what'd just happened. She groaned as she closed her thighs, leaning into Cordelia's hand as the woman grazed her fingers over her cheek. Madison was rivaling Misty with her breathing, her hazel gaze heavy on Cordelia's.

The Supreme sighed happily. "You guys should go eat before the rest of the house wakes up. I know how much you hate it when all the milk's gone."

Madison swallowed. "Aren't you coming down?"

"I'll get breakfast when you guys come back up."


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace  
><strong>

**Rated M (Smut included)**

Misty's hurried text of "Get up here now" had intrigued Cordelia enough that she was climbing up the academy's stairs two at a time. She guessed Madison was out with Zoe and Queenie and the rest of the school's populace, as they usually were when the swamp witch called her up. But usually it was with a few well placed words, sweet as honey. Or a flash of skin. But the text was something she'd learned from Madison. And when Madison texted her, it meant something rather unholy.

The door to her room had been left open, and Misty turned when she came in. The wild blonde had shed her clothes, staying only in her bra with the leather harness they'd bought weeks before tight around her thighs. She'd already placed her new toy in where it fit, and was holding it almost awkwardly, fingers unable to close around it. Cordelia's hand reached out and she grabbed Misty by the length of her dildo, pulling her closer until she'd pinned the girl up against her, the door at her back and the silicone digging into their stomachs.

"I remember you being upset at the sheer thought of touching me." Cordelia purred. "What happened?"

"I grew up."

"You grew bigger." The older blonde corrected, nails raking down the girl's sides. Misty blushed hard and lowered her gaze, but a manicured nail under her chin brought her eyes level to Cordelia's. "Any regrets?"

"What, right now?"

Cordelia nodded, biting her lower lip as she began to stroke the swamp witch's fake cock.

"God no."

_"I'm allergic to peanuts, Misty."_

_The wild blonde glanced sideways at Madison and sighed lightly, forlornly putting the box she was holding back on its shelf. She stuck her hands into her pockets and moved away from the younger girl, brow furrowed._

_"Ya suck."_

_"I'd rather not die." Madison replied off-handedly. "There's other flavors, you know."_

_"We already tried chocolate though."_

_"Then try mint."_

_The swamp witch wrinkled her nose at the idea and only pushed her hands deeper into her pants. She looked the girl over and finally made her way to her side, gazing over her shoulder. "What's that."_

_"Cordelia's been bitching at me to buy some since that last time. She hates going in dry."_

_"Don't you?" Misty asked._

_Madison smiled at her but didn't reply as she picked up the bottle she'd been eyeing. The two of them turned as Cordelia found them between the store's shelves, far from hiding her grin._

_"Found what you wanted?" She placed a small kiss on Madison's cheek before glancing over Misty. "I guess that by your scowl, you haven't."_

_"She's allergic to peanuts." The wild blonde replied. "I wanted Reese's Cups flavored condoms."_

_"Well, I'd rather she didn't die."_

_"Which is what she said." Misty muttered._

_"What about chocolate?" Cordelia asked, passing a hand through wild locks. "You liked it last time."_

_"Yeah, but we tried already."_

_"Chocolate mint?"_

_"That's a thing?"_

_The Supreme pushed past her and grabbed at a box and held it out for Misty to take, who did so quickly, reading the labels over with hungry eyes._

_The girls followed Cordelia as they pushed to the front of the empty store to buy what they'd picked out. As the cashier wordlessly began their transaction, the oldest blonde glanced back at them._

_"Did you want a DVD? I think they got a new batch in."_

_Misty let out a little 'ooh' and made her way over to the movie tower, her fingers tracing down the titles. She paused on one and brought it out, eyes widening at the cover. '300: Rise of a Phallus?' Are they for real? Look at this one, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. They didn't even try to come up with somethin' clever."_

_Cordelia turned to her. "Stay in the lesbian porn, will you? Everything else is made for men and is garbage. And I can't stand those vulgar moans the straight porn stars do."_

_"I don't know, you kinda like ours." Madison giggled._

_"When you start getting paid, let me know." The Supreme replied. "But for now, you're just a slut."_

_"Ouch."_

_Misty rolled her eyes at the dirty blonde and went back to looking through the videos, her brow furrowing deeper and deeper as she went down. "'Lesbian Pirates of the Caribbean'?"_

_"Already saw it."_

_"Then there's nothin' good." The wild blonde sighed. She made her way back to the counter, but her gaze was on yet another shelf. Cordelia followed her blue-green eyes and she grimaced._

_"Misty, don't even think about it."_

_The swamp witch glanced back at her with a grin. "I don't know Miss Delia, they look mighty nice."_

_"You already have one, and even if you didn't, there'd be no way I was buying you that size. It's too big."_

_Misty raised an eyebrow. "Too big for me, or too big for ya?" Next to her, Madison stifled a laugh behind her hand as the Supreme's ears began to turn scarlet. The tallest of the trio walked to the shelf and picked up one of the night black dildos, two inches at its base and at least ten long. She played with it momentarily, saucily looking up to stare Cordelia down. "Are ya afraid or somethin'? I'd get it if you were. I'm sure Maddie would be."_

_"Oh, positively terrified. I couldn't do that." The dirty blonde said flippantly. "That's one challenge I wouldn't take."_

_"Challenge?" Cordelia echoed. "Is this a challenge, Misty Day?"_

_"Maybe it is."_

The Supreme hummed. "How were you thinking of using this, then?"

She stroked down a little harder and Misty twitched.

She spoke between pants. "I was hopin' ya had an idea."

Cordelia kissed her lightly before turning in her arms to face the door. She thrusted her ass out as Misty sighed, wrapping her fingers around her waist. "Are you feeling animalistic today?"

"Christ."

"Or maybe you're feeling lazy. It might not be real but-" The older blonde trailed off with a laugh as the swamp witch pushed her hips up. "I can take care of you, if you want."

"I-" Misty paused. "Everythin'."

"Jesus."

"Yeah."

OOOoooOOO

"My god, you're destroyed."

Cordelia glanced up and finally let out a light laugh before closing her thighs, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. "I hardly think so."

Madison sighed, looking over the bed that had , that morning, been pristine. She herself was slightly irked, she'd taught most of the classes since the two of them had locked themselves up, and seeing them now she couldn't help but feel a pang of affection in her heart. Or maybe it was jealousy.

Cordelia had her head on Misty's stomach, and the swamp witch had placed her hand on the Supreme's breast, idly raking her fingers up to play with a sharp collarbone as she fought off sleep, gazing almost dumbly at Madison.

Hazy after-glow.

"I don't know, Delia." She finally drawled. "Ya didn't move for a good hour."

"As if you did?" The Supreme laughed back. She turned back to the dirty blonde and gave her a mocking pout. "Don't glare like that. Come here."

"What is this?" Madison looked up at her, knuckles white around the bottle she'd picked up off the nightstand. Though it was empty. "Did you use this? This is mine."

"Was." Cordelia corrected. "I'll buy you another one, alright?"

"It was mine though. I bought that lube for me."

The Supreme sat up, a slight moan torn out of her throat as she did, and kissed her, nails scratching at the back of the girl's neck. "I'll get another one, okay?" She repeated, peppering her with kisses. "We'll use it, just the two of us. I swear."

Madison finally nodded as she climbed onto the bed, pulled in by the Supreme, but she paused and glanced down. "Christ, you got some _everywhere_. It's like the fucking waterpark in here." Misty giggled by her elbow and hid her face into the covers as Cordelia looked up smugly.

"If you're not happy, just lick it off. It's raspberry, I think."

Madison opened her mouth to snap back, but she scowled instead. She climbed up farther and bent down to lick a long trail up Cordelia's skin, from her hipbone to her ribs.

Raspberry.

She kissed Cordelia's open mouth, her tongue darting between wet lips to meet the Supreme's as her fingers played with her inner thighs, massaging her skin there. The groans falling from the woman's mouth weren't all of pleasure as she caressed forming bruises. She licked down to her sternum, picking up bits of liquid that Misty had accidentally left there with her wandering hands, down to her breast where the swamp witch had definitely played. Cordelia was almost slippery to the touch, but she tasted good and Madison wasn't finding it hard to keep going.

She glanced sideways at Misty who'd peeked out from beneath her arms to stare her down, but it was Cordelia's black eyes she was more interested in as she continued lower and lower, her own hazel ones locked on the Supreme's.

Cordelia's breath hitched when she blew over her clit, licking down her thigh instead, hips bucking up into her face. Misty's hand was suddenly there, holding the Supreme down as Madison continued her exploration, as she practically devoured the lube off of her.

Cordelia's thigh pushed against Madison's head, her knee coming to rest against her spine, pushing her closer as best as she could. The dirty blonde pulled her off, stopped her from wrapping her leg around her back as she bit down a toned stomach. Years of jogging and vigorous sex.

She bit a little harder.

Cordelia let out a heavy sigh as the girl's tongue traced through her folds, tasting pink fruit and silicone and _her_. Fingers wound tight in Madison's hair, pulling her impossibly closer and the dirty blonde could do nothing but oblige, nipping and sucking and licking just a little bit harder. The Supreme's hold lessened as the seconds went on, as fatigue caught up to her. Her eyes slipped shut and her moans became almost quiet.

She jutted her hips out randomly, twitching when Madison hit that one spot that made her lip sneer back. Her hand snaked out to anchor in Misty's hair and she brought the swamp witch to her, kissing her languidly between light groans. The wild blonde answered easily, tongue meeting the older woman's as Madison glanced up momentarily.

Cordelia came, panting and breathing heavily as her hips rose off the bed, and she pushed Madison away hard. She closed her legs and turned to her side, whimpering into the bed sheets as she spasmed randomly. Misty and Madison drew circles into her skin as they waited her out.

"I guess I don't mind sloppy seconds."

Cordelia glanced behind her and managed to glare at the dirty blonde, but she closed her black eyes as she yawned lightly. She finally opened her arms and jutted her chin out, motioning them over. Madison climbed up to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before settling in her arms while Misty nuzzled her chin to the Supreme's shoulder and wrapped herself around her.

Encompassed by her girls, Cordelia fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY Grace SO GIVE HER LOTS OF LOVE FOR HER AMAZING WRITING and the fact that it's a little longer god bless. Headcanoned with and betaed by me!**

**Rated M (Smut included)**

"You did so good."

Cordelia's words fell flat in the space between her and Misty as the younger blonde struggled to regain her breath, her gasps still coming out rushed and ragged. She stared upwards endlessly, eyelids fluttering as she tried to find her way back down, fists still closed around the bedsheets.

Cordelia settled down next to her, watching as the girl processed.

"Delia," Misty breathed.

"I know."

The headmistress pulled Misty closer to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. The girl had released her death grip on the sheets but her eyes were still glued to the ceiling, breath still hurried. Cordelia nestled Misty into her neck, humming to herself contentedly, waiting out the trance.

She absentmindedly began to trace patterns into Misty's stomach with her fingertips. The swamp witch was covered in a sheen of sweat, her skin flushed pink, her hair even wilder than usual. Cordelia laughed softly to herself. There was something feral about her, something primal that Madison never let herself show.

Demanding them to share was one of her best ideas yet. She had the best of both worlds.

Cordelia's fingertips moved further, brushing up Misty's ribs and down to her pelvis, watching the girl's reactions.

Misty grew more and more responsive as time passed, finally managing to register that Cordelia was kissing her hair and whispering to her.

"I mean it, you did good," Cordelia repeated softly.

Misty swallowed heavily. "I did?"

The older blonde nodded against Misty, a smile spreading across her face.

Misty began to smile herself as her eyes grew heavy. She turned towards Cordelia, nuzzling herself even deeper into her, allowing herself to kiss the woman's collarbone lightly.

She was about to drift off when a thought began pressing into the back of her mind.

OOOoooOOO

"Ask her then," Madison had urged her earlier that day. "Afterwards, when she gets all cuddly and sentimental. It'll be much easier than asking her now."

"You sure?" Misty asked.

"I'm positive," Madison insisted. "You wouldn't believe the stuff I've gotten out of her after I figured this out." She paused for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh. "She can be a real pushover if you work her right."

OOOoooOOO

Misty hesitantly wrenched herself out of Cordelia's grip.

"Delia?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can Madison and I go to that concert in town on Saturday?" Misty forced out in one breath. She waited, half dreading Cordelia's answer, expecting her to break away from the embrace.

But instead, the headmistress simply nodded. "Sure," she said. "Who's playing?"

OOOoooOOO

Cordelia pushed Madison down onto the towel, her lips still captured in a kiss. Cordelia could taste alcohol on Madison, feel the younger blonde loosening up as it ran through her system, her hands becoming more and more explorative.

They had been at the concert for about an hour now and Madison already had a stack of empty beer cans and plastic cups lined up in the grass nearby. Cordelia had tried to stop her with a simple "this venue is small, they're going to cut you off," but Madison refused to listen.

So they found themselves lying out on the grass, Madison unable to keep her hands off of Cordelia, and Cordelia unable to keep her hands off of Madison.

The headmistress broke away long enough to see a man walk by, eyes passing from Madison to Cordelia to Misty back to Cordelia again. His face scrunched into a look of disapproval.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile as he avoided eye contact.

"What's up with him?" Madison spat from underneath Cordelia as the man walked faster, away from the three.

"He's jealous," Cordelia answered easily before leaning down to kiss her again.

"Hey!"

Cordelia had only a few more seconds with Madison before she felt a tug on her arm. At first she tried to ignore it, determined to keep her hand on Madison's hip. But the tug happened again, and then a third time, then a fourth with enough force to tear her away from Madison completely.

"Hey," Misty repeated. Her hand was still closed around Cordelia's forearm. "You gotta dance!"

Madison stared up at Misty. She was frozen in place, still grasping at the headmistress. Cordelia kept herself pressed against Madison with the same desperation.

"Misty," Cordelia began to scold. "We don't…"

But a large smile began to spread across Madison's face.

"Why not?" She asked.  
>And suddenly, Cordelia was laying alone on the towel as Misty ran with Madison to an open area of the field.<p>

The girls' dancing was almost frenzied. Misty grabbed at Madison's hands and they jumped to the beat of the song, both girls screaming along, Misty's wild hair flying out in all directions. Madison's laughter and squeals echoed through the field when she was either too drunk or too excited to remember the words.

A calmer verse allowed them to catch their breath. Misty turned and her eyes caught Cordelia watching from her spot on the towel.

"Delia!" She called. "Get over here!"

Cordelia found herself dancing between the two. As the verse ended and the chorus came back, along with the excitement it seemed to inspire in Misty, the girls returned immediately to their dance. They shouted encouragement at Cordelia, grabbing at her hands and arms, jumping around her and laughing at her hesitation. Slowly, Cordelia gave into the craze. Misty pressed a grateful kiss to her cheek in between disorganized dance moves.

Somewhere in the mess, Madison lost her footing. She was sent awkwardly staggering backwards as she tried to regain balance, but it was no use. She grabbed an unsuspecting Misty as she stumbled down onto Cordelia.

All three witches found themselves on the damp grass. Misty and Madison had ended up on Cordelia's lap, Madison smelling of alcohol and Misty of sweat. Madison let out a nervous laugh, eyes flitting from Cordelia to Misty, offering a hand to the swamp witch so they could get off the headmistress.

But instead of taking her hand, Misty reached forward and took the other blonde's face in her own, kissing her deeply.

Part of Cordelia wanted to wrench them apart. Part of her wanted to criticize them, to yell out you're getting too close, to kick them off of her lap and to get in the car and drive away.

Instead, all she did was watch.

Madison had been useless since the kiss started, unmoving in shock, but Misty made up for her inactivity. The swamp witch anchored her hands on the back of the girl's neck and encouraged her closer. Madison's hips jerked forward in anticipation as Misty's hands ran lower, tracing down her back, towards her hips, and Cordelia found that yelling you're too close wouldn't stop a thing.

Until Misty pulled herself away, stood, and went back to dancing as if nothing had happened.

Madison stared after the swamp witch in confusion, then turned to Cordelia as if she could offer a better explanation.

"Don't look at me like that," Cordelia spat. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

Madison turned her eyes to the ground and tucked a messy strand of hair behind her ear. Cordelia couldn't help but notice the blush on her face or the smile tugging at her lips where Misty had trespassed, and the jealousy she had pushed down earlier came rushing back, stronger this time.

Cordelia pushed Madison back down onto the grass. She knew the girl would complain of the mud on her shirt later, but she was silent, reverent now, as the headmistress placed a knee on either side of her waist. She leaned down to ghost a kiss over Madison's lips but refused her the satisfaction of contact, instead dipping down towards her neck to nip at soft skin. The younger blonde struggled against Cordelia's grip on her shoulders, holding her down to the wet grass, as the headmistress toyed with her. She continued to tease, sucking at pulse point, biting at an earlobe, sometimes hovering just above Madison's lips and drinking in the girl's desperation.

But even Cordelia had a breaking point. She finally covered Madison's mouth with her own, tasting Misty on her tongue and growing determined to kiss her until the offending taste was gone. She wanted to kiss her until the only taste left was Madison and the cheap beer she insisted on drinking despite the wine Cordelia had snuck into the concert.

OOOoooOOO

Cordelia and Madison spent only a few minutes together before they found that lying in a field during a concert was bound you get you stepped on.

At first, the two were more than willing to ignore a few wayward dancers stumbling over them. But as the crowd's excitement built, the dancing around them became overwhelming, and Cordelia was growing increasingly fed up with the whistles and jeers that came from the crowd.

So Madison and Cordelia took refuge back on their towel, laying intertwined and tired as they watched the concert from afar. Madison traced circles into Cordelia's hip, pressing kisses to the headmistress's neck as the older woman smirked to herself.

"Misty surprised me today," she noted.

Madison shifted uncomfortably. She began to withdraw her hand from Cordelia's hip, but a hand rushed down to pin it there.

"Were you surprised?" She continued.

"Yeah," Madison answered quickly. "Yeah, I was." Cordelia nodded to herself, releasing her grip on Madison. The girl sat up to study the older woman's face. "Why?"

"Because," Cordelia explained, her tone bordering on threatening, "I didn't bring you back for anyone but me."

Madison nodded slowly as Cordelia's eye caught something nearby. The younger blonde followed her gaze to see Misty herself heading towards the towel, a wide grin spread across her face.

She wordlessly reached the towel and sat near Cordelia. The headmistress pulled her down by her waist, kissing her, and Madison couldn't help but stare. And she knew Cordelia was performing for her, a smirk on her lips even as she claimed Misty.

Madison's stomach dropped.

"I need a drink," she announced, excusing herself from the towel. Cordelia didn't seem to care.

OOOoooOOO

Misty's face fell as the next song began, the guitar's picked notes settling into a rhythm she easily found.

"Landslide," she paused to think. "1975."

Misty swayed in Cordelia's arms as the headmistress leaned forward.

"Stevie's first original contribution, I know," Cordelia murmured. "Trust me, I know."

She pressed their lips together, grabbing Misty by her hips and pulling her closer. Misty responded immediately, hands rushing to Cordelia's back, grasping at her shirt as her hands balled into fists. Cordelia fought to hide her smile as Misty let out an already-shaky breath.

But her glee was cut short as Stevie's vocals kicked in and Misty tore herself away, transfixed.

"Listen," she breathed.

Cordelia kept her hand on Misty's hip as she struggled to hear the words. Misty mouthed them silently, a small smile spreading across her face.

"You hear that?" She asked. "That longing?"

The headmistress nodded and led Misty back to her by the grip on her middle. Cordelia caught Misty's lips in a deep kiss, hands on her neck, their bodies pressed close together. She could smell the grass and the dirt on Misty and released a soft moan into her mouth, hands running through wild hair. Misty's body jerked against hers.

The swamp witch pulled away and her body jerked again. A hiccup. She attempted to swallow a third as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Misty," Cordelia began.

But the girl's eyes began to overflow and she turned back to the stage.

"Sorry." Misty's voice was shaky. "Sometimes this song gets me all emotional."

Cordelia softened as she watched Misty reach up and wipe at a tear carefully. The older blonde reached forward, gently this time, wrapping her arms around Misty's waist and drawing her close. Misty melted into the embrace and pressed a small kiss to Cordelia's forehead. The headmistress allowed herself a small smile as she looked up at Misty, the girl completely mesmerized by the band in front of her.

Cordelia's hands absentmindedly crept under Misty's shirt and her fingers traced along the burn scar on her hip, stretched like wildfire itself across her skin, its ridges dug deep into the expanse. Misty either didn't notice or didn't care about the touch. Her eyes remained glued to the stage as Cordelia ran her fingertips up the scar, following its path to her ribs and down around her back.

They swayed together as Landslide ended and Fleetwood Mac shouted their last goodnights.

OOOoooOOO

"Do you girls have everything?" Cordelia asked.

Madison was already in the backseat of the headmistress's car and Misty, towering over it, nodded eagerly at Cordelia. She motioned for the swamp witch to get in as she opened the door to the driver's side when a text tone stopped her in place.

"Who is that?" Cordelia demanded.

"Delia!" Misty shouted as a smile spread across her face. "Look at this!"

She held her phone up for the headmistress to read. There was a single text from Stevie: "Heard you were at the show! Visit me backstage?"

"Can we go?" Misty asked from behind her phone.

Cordelia paused. Madison climbed out of the car and motioned for Misty to hand the phone over, reading the text silently once she got it. She looked up at Cordelia with the same pleading eyes.

"I suppose."

Misty crossed to the other side of the car, grabbed Cordelia by her shoulders, and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"Thank you, Delia," she chanted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her hand found Madison's and she dragged the girl across the field towards the stage. Cordelia watched them as they left, Misty no doubt talking a mile a minute, still lugging the girl behind her.

Part of her demanded to follow after the girls. Madison didn't need any more alcohol and Misty tended to get overwhelmed, especially in situations involving Stevie — they would need her.

Cordelia left the car and took a few steps in their direction. But as her eyes passed from the stage to her girls over to the other side of the field, something else caught her attention: a concessions stand, loaded with Fleetwood Mac merchandise Misty had been begging for.

Cordelia changed her course and didn't stop until she reached the stand.

"Extra large, please."

The man at concessions pulled out a sweatshirt, "Fleetwood Mac" plastered in a huge font over the front. "Does this look good?"

"It looks great."

Cordelia folded the sweatshirt under her arm and headed back to the car. The girls didn't need her with them now. But they would absolutely need her afterwards.

OOOoooOOO

Misty's face lit up as Cordelia held the offering out to her.

"Delia!" She squealed. She held the sweatshirt to her body, looking over the garment with a huge smile. "This is awesome."

"I thought you'd like it," Cordelia smiled back. She pulled the swamp witch closer and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

Misty turned to look at Cordelia, face inches from the headmistress's.  
>"Thanks," she whispered, reaching out for the older woman's hand, squeezing it tightly once she found it.<p>

"Okay, we get it," Madison called. "Can we go back now?"

Cordelia cast a glance over to the girl. She leaned heavily against the car, eyes beginning to close, clutching an empty plastic cup to her like a security blanket. She reeked of alcohol and mud.

"Yes, Madison." Cordelia answered. "Get in the car."

OOOoooOOO

"Delia?" Madison slurred from her spot in the backseat. "Delia, can you come here?"

Cordelia paused, hand still on the car door handle. "Yes?"

"I need you."

Cordelia walked to the girl's door and pulled it open to reveal a very frustrated Madison. She pulled angrily on the seatbelt, the material wrapped around her forearm, leaving red marks as she struggled against it. Her plastic cup had been long abandoned on the car floor.

The headmistress sighed heavily as she untangled the girl.

"Can you buckle it too?"

Cordelia quickly finished her job and leaned forward to strap the girl in. She turned to look at Madison, head lolled back against the seat, a smirk spread across her face. Madison took advantage of their position and quickly reached up, anchoring her hands in the headmistress's hair and capturing her mouth in a kiss. The younger blonde benefited from her surprise, as well, slipping her tongue into Cordelia's slightly opened mouth. Her hands moved from the woman's hair to the back of her neck, tightening and pulling her ever closer.

Cordelia's own hands began to wander, passing over the girl's ribs, heading quickly towards her thighs. She wondered whether there would be enough space to take her right there in the backseat, especially with Misty right beside them—though the swamp witch didn't seem to care at all, still wrapped up in admiring her sweatshirt.

Madison moaned into her mouth in desperation and Cordelia quickly realized that if she started now, they wouldn't get home until even later that morning.

She pulled herself away from the girl, having to wrench herself out of the iron grip around her neck. Madison whined and tried to grab at Cordelia's shirt, her arm, anything, but the headmistress was long gone, the car door shut.

Cordelia heard her shift in the backseat as she climbed into the driver's seat. In the rearview mirror, she saw Madison settle herself against Misty, her eyes fluttering shut already.

"She cut me off," The girl mumbled. "Right before it was about to get good."

Before Misty had a chance to respond, Madison was burrowing further into her, giving herself fully to sleep. Misty pushed disheveled hair back behind the girl's ear and adjusted to make herself a more comfortable place to sleep.

"Night, Maddie," she said quietly.

OOOoooOOO

"Okay, girls, you need to get up."

Madison and Misty were still out cold in the back of the car. They laid propped up against each other, Madison snoring softly against the swamp witch's neck.

"Girls?"

Misty was the first to respond. She looked up at Cordelia, eyelids still heavy with sleep, hands clutched around her oversized sweatshirt.

"Misty, can you help me get Madison up?" Cordelia asked.

The youngest blonde hadn't reacted at all to Cordelia's voice or even Misty shifting underneath her. Misty nodded quickly and pushed the girl off of her gently, climbing out of the car and crossing over to Cordelia's side. Together, they hefted Madison out of the car, steadying her carefully against Cordelia.

The three trudged toward the house, Madison leaning heavily on the headmistress, eyes still closed tight.

Cordelia cast a glance over at Misty. The swamp witch had managed to shake the sleepiness off and was instead staring, mesmerized one last time, as the sun rose. It cast oranges and reds across the sky and, as Misty turned to take in the full view, Cordelia spotted a small smile on her face.

"Good morning," Cordelia whispered to her.

Misty turned to the headmistress suddenly, face falling as if she were being called back from somewhere far away.

"Yeah," Misty managed.

Cordelia let out a small laugh. She helped Madison over the final step to the porch and entered the Academy with her girls, Misty looking behind her to take one last look at the sunrise.

The moment was calm, almost beautiful, until a voice broke clean through it.

"Where have you been?" Queenie demanded. "You said you were coming back at midnight last night and it's six in the morning. What have you guys been doing all night?"

"Not now, Queenie," Cordelia spat. "Go back to bed. This isn't your business."

"As a member of your council, it is," Queenie asserted. And though her hands were on her hips, her brow furrowed, Cordelia could hear her voice shake.

The headmistress simply shook her head and continued upstairs. And as Madison pulled Cordelia closer sleepily, lips coming dangerously close to her neck, Cordelia could feel Queenie's eyes burning into her back.

"Cordelia," she tried one last time. It was a plea. It was pathetic.

Cordelia shrugged the girl off as she reached the top of the stairs.

OOOoooOOO  
>Cordelia settled into bed behind Madison as Misty excused herself to remove some of her makeup.<p>

Cordelia pulled the covers up to Madison's shoulder and pressed her lips to the girl's neck. She sighed heavily and pushed herself backwards, closer into Cordelia's touch, where the headmistress was smiling against her skin. She could feel the goosebumps raising already. Madison's breath came out in long, sleepy moans, threatening to grow louder as she reached backwards for Cordelia's hand.

The bathroom door opened and the older woman shushed Madison gently. She allowed her hand to be tugged closer to the girl's hips, closer to her warmth, as Misty's steps grew ever louder. Cordelia could hear her bare feet pressing against the floorboards as she reached the bed.

"Please," Madison whispered.

Cordelia shushed her harshly this time as Misty's weight settled into bed behind her.

"Night," she drawled. "Or mornin', whatever it is."

Madison's hips canted forward.

"Goodnight," Cordelia answered evenly.

Misty reached over the headmistress, searching for Madison, trying to hold them both. Cordelia felt Madison pressing desperately against her and the grip on her hand and knew that she wanted the headmistress's touch, not Misty's, and suddenly couldn't stand the arm trying to pass over her body.

She tore her fingers out of Madison's grasp and took Misty's hand before it could settle anywhere. She felt the girl giggle against her back.

"I love you, Delia," she murmured.

Cordelia pressed a light kiss to Misty's skin before releasing her hand, encouraging it backwards, away from Madison. The swamp witch let out a satisfied hum as she settled back against the headmistress, her arm shoved awkwardly between the two.

Cordelia leaned into Madison and relieved the pressure of Misty's arm pressing into her.

"Now," She breathed, placing her hand on Madison's hipbone. "Where were we?"

The girl pulled it downwards. "Here."

The headmistress' hand hovered just above Madison's center.

"Don't get snarky with me."

"I won't," Madison insisted. Her own fingers closed around Cordelia's wrist. "I won't."

Her hips were jutting out almost frantically now, aching for the older woman's touch.

"Good," Cordelia whispered.

Finally, she allowed the girl to make contact with her fingertips, a slight touch through her panties. Madison tugged on Cordelia's wrist and pushed herself forward, a string of "please"s falling from her lips as she squirmed against the headmistress.

Cordelia responded by pressing the pads of her fingers against the girl's center. Madison hissed instantly against the touch. Cordelia smiled into her neck before beginning to leave open-mouthed kisses down the back of it, breathing in every trembling sigh Madison released, hand moving faster and faster, pressing the girl's body against her own.

Madison grew taut against the headmistress, stifled moans finally escaping her lips, hands grabbing desperately at the one pressed against her core.

"You want to come?" Cordelia murmured.

A whine forced its way out of Madison's throat as she nodded.

Cordelia's fingers found their way past Madison's waistband and, as they reached the girl's clit, she began to buck against the touch desperately. The older blonde held her close before placing one last kiss against her neck and moving her fingertips in quicker circles.

Suddenly, Madison came, face buried into the pillow to muffle herself. Cordelia held her through the aftershocks quietly, craning her neck, listening carefully—and finally picking up on Misty's slowed breathing.

Luckily, she had been asleep.

OOOoooOOO

The girls were still now. Madison pressed her back into Cordelia, molding herself to her shape, as Misty held her from behind. Surrounded by their warmth and comforted by their breathing, Cordelia let herself relax.

As she did, she noticed that Landslide had been playing over and over in her head. Something about Misty's words made it stay — can you hear the longing? — and now it absolutely refused to leave.

Cordelia hummed a few notes. They weren't accurate and she blushed at the mistakes, but they helped to quiet Misty's voice somewhat. She tried humming louder. It made the notes slightly easier to hit, and the headmistress continued to the chorus, finding that she loosened up the more she sang.

She opened her mouth to attempt a word, maybe an entire sentence, when Misty wrapped her arm tighter around Cordelia.

"Are you humming?" She asked.

Cordelia stopped mid-note. The girl had been asleep minutes ago.

"No," Cordelia answered. She winced at the uselessness of the answer and of her voice. "Go back to sleep."

"I liked it."

Cordelia could hear the girl's smile as she spoke. Misty's hand moved to the headmistress's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing.

"Go back to sleep," Cordelia repeated, firmly this time.

Misty's grip on Cordelia's hand loosened.  
>"Okay," she murmured. The smile was gone.<p>

"Oh, and Misty?"

The swamp witch adjusted herself against the headmistress. Cordelia could tell she felt awkward. Suddenly, nothing fit.

"Don't touch Madison again."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polyamorous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace **

**Rated M **

"And then all you have to do is put in the sage."

"After the rosemary?"

Cordelia smiled. "Exactly."

The pre-teen in front of her nodded sheepishly, her binder close to her chest as she twirled her pen with her free hand. "I swear I'll get it right next time."

"You can't be talented at everything, Mary." The Supreme teased as she passed her hand over her shoulder. The girl blushed as she pushed into the touch.

"Thanks for the help, and I'm sorry that I came at you like that, I know you were busy but I have class soon and I really wanted to get this potion right before then."

The blonde shook her head. "I'm here to help, don't worry. Now go, I don't think Queenie will like it if you're late." Mary smiled again and quickly hugged the Supreme before taking off for the hallway, glancing back to throw her elder a wide grin.

Cordelia licked her lower lip as she followed her slowly to the kitchen's door, watching her climb the stairs two at a time. The brunette had the cutest dimples. She turned as she felt a grip on her elbow, and her eyebrow raised as she stared into hazel eyes. Madison was scowling, her fingers tight around the Supreme's arm.

"Where did you come from?"

"We were in the backyard. What the hell are you doing?" The actress hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Ain't that considered cheatin'?" Misty asked, suddenly at her side. Her hand grasped at Cordelia's opposite hip, bruising. "Starin' like that?"

"What are you-"

Madison cut her off. "Don't stare. You've already got two girls to come home to, remember?"

Cordelia glanced between them, a small smile growing on her lips. "Is this what this is? A beatdown with jealousy as the root of it all?"

"Just don't do it."

The Supreme wrenched away from them, turning around to shove them back into the kitchen, her hands on their chests. They fell back, both surprised at her sudden strength, and she slammed the door shut behind her, trapping them inside with her.

"I do what I want, is that understood?" Cordelia hissed. Her voice was low, and both girls winced as she took another step forward. "Get off your high horses and let go of your insecurities, or I swear the next time either of you look at another person with _anything_ that I feel is the wrong sentiment, you're done."

"We don't-"

Cordelia's glare was enough to stop the dirty blonde from saying any more. The Supreme's chest was heaving as her black eyes flitted between them, challenging, but they stayed quiet. As tall as Misty was, she felt incredibly small, and she couldn't imagine how Madison felt.

But Cordelia suddenly smiled, and the younger blondes shared a small glance at the sudden change. She let her hands travel to the fronts of their shirts and she gripped on tight. "Though I must admit, you two getting possessive is-" She trailed off as she tugged them closer, nuzzling into one's neck and then the other. She pulled back long enough to open her mouth, bent on continuing, but Madison surged forward and cut her off with a searing kiss.

Misty's hands tightened around Cordelia's fingers as the Supreme moaned into Madison's mouth, her tongue snaking out to meet the dirty blonde's. She pulled away reluctantly. "-Hot." She pressed a kiss to the swamp witch's lips before sighing lightly. "You two need to relax."

"Ya were starin'."

"Staring is different from sleeping with her. She's cute. That's it."

Madison scowled lightly but followed Cordelia's hand anyway as it passed by her cheek, rubbing comforting circles into her jawline.

OOOoooOOO

"Ya don't have to leave."

Madison paused and gazed heavily at Misty, a light frown on her face. She let her hand fall from the bedroom's door handle, her fingers limp at her side. "She texted you. Isn't that why you're here? For the night?"

Her words held a certain weight, one that they knew both.

The wild blonde shrugged. "She slapped my ass and told me to wait upstairs, actually."

"Really."

"No, it was more of a caress. Come on, stay. At least until she gets up here. Ya know how long she can take once she gets started on paperwork, and I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Madison nodded tightly and made her way back to the bed, where she'd been sprawled before when the necromancer had come in, shawl flying behind her. She finally cracked a smile. "I don't really see her slapping your ass, anyway." The necromancer shook her head as she opened her arms, beckoning her over. The actress laughed lightly again, almost to herself, before placing her head on Misty's chest and letting the wild blonde embrace her, hands clasped around her back.

She burrowed a little further, letting Misty's breathing lull her into a light haze, sleep already calling. A few minutes passed without either saying anything, Misty's eyes fluttering shut too as she nuzzled into the girl's hair. She was sure she fell asleep.

Madison's hazel eyes cracked open, and she broke the almost reverent silence after a second, thoughts and protestations roaring back to life. "I should get going, you know that. She'll think I'm butting in on your time together."

"Aren't ya?" Misty teased.

The actress sat up to hover over the necromancer, tongue in cheek as she smiled despite herself. Her eyes traveled down to the tight grip Misty had on her hip, pausing there as she frowned lightly, and she gazed back up into the girl's face.

"Mist."

"Yeah."

"About that night, at the concert-?"

The wild blonde's hand fell away from her side, as did her blue-green eyes. "Right, I, uh, wanted to apologize about that. I guess I was high on the feelin' of it all, ya know? I'd probably have grabbed a twelve year old boy." She laughed. "I'm glad I didn't. But I am sorry. I overstepped my bounds."

"No, it's-" Madison shook her head, unable to keep going. She glanced down at Misty with a look of pity in her eyes. Misty feared it was for her and for her only. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I wish ya wouldn't."

Hazel eyes studied the necromancer. Madison finally leaned in and down, chest heaving as she kept her gaze on Misty's eyes, flitting down to her lips as she licked her own. Misty opened her mouth, weak protests already forming in the back of her mind, but the younger blonde kissed them all away, her hands anchoring in the necromancer's hair. Misty's own went to cup her ribs.

The bedroom's door suddenly opened and Misty practically threw the girl off of her, the dirty blonde barely catching herself before she tumbled off the side of the bed and down to the ground.

Cordelia's features had been passive as she'd walked through the threshold, but they were now twisted with silent rage. Her voice was eerily calm and it sent a shiver down Misty's back. "What's going on?"

"She, Madison was just sayin' good night. Since I'm spendin' time with ya tonight."

The Supreme nodded. "That's so sweet of you, Madison."

The actress shook her head furiously. "I was just leaving." She went to stand but Cordelia's hand in her hair stopped her, and the oldest blonde ripped a tight yelp out of her throat when she tugged her head back harshly.

"That looked like one hell of a 'good night'."

"We didn't do nothin'-"

"Only because I came in." Cordelia snapped, black eyes leaving Madison's fearful gaze to meet the necromancer's. "I dropped my work so we could have more time together, and I come in here and you're doing this? What did I tell you last time, Misty?"

The girl looked away, ignoring Madison's questioning gaze, shame flooding her system.

Cordelia pushed Madison towards the bed and the necromancer grasped her arm before the dirty blonde fell face down.

"I want to see it." The Supreme said evenly.

"What?"

"Kiss her. Kiss her like you were just doing, like you've wanted to. Show me what you do behind my back, don't hide. Have some courage in your actions."

Madison's voice was weak. "We weren't-"

"Kiss her."

"Delia-"

"Kiss her!" The Supreme snarled. Madison's hand jumped to Misty's hip as she blinked rapidly, tears threatening to spill.

The swamp witch let herself be tugged closer, blue-green eyes still pleading with the oldest blonde, but the woman's black gaze was hard and unyielding. She thought she heard Madison hiccup out a 'sorry' but she didn't ask as the actress fitted their lips together. She tasted of Cordelia and regret.

Misty pulled away quickly, cheeks burning as she reached up to wipe the back of her hand against her mouth. She found that Madison could not lift her gaze to meet hers.

"Get out. Both of you."

Madison began to cry. "Cordelia-"

"Out!"

OOOoooOOO

Misty hadn't left Madison go to her room by herself, and had instead tugged her down to her own, throwing the blanket over them both in the tiny twin bed. The dirty blonde cried against her chest, trembling hands by her mouth as her body was wracked with sobs. Every once in a while she apologized between her hiccups, moving in between the sheets to come closer to her. She was practically on top of Misty an hour later.

Madison's cheek was on the necromancer's ribcage, her head moving lightly with every breath the wild blonde took, but her hazel eyes were dead, even as Misty whispered comfortingly as best as she could. The older girl passed her hand through straight strands of blonde hair, and with her free arm she tugged the actress up her body until she could kiss her forehead repeatedly. She paused a few minutes later. Madison had quieted down.

Even though the tears still flowed and she sill trembled, she managed to speak. It was calm, chosen carefully. "I can't do this."

The necromancer bit the inside of her cheek. "What?"

"I want to die."

"Maddie-"

"I can't live if she hates me."

"No. Stop that."

"I just, I just don't have anything else to live for. What am I going to do if she never talks to me again? If she never holds me? Tells me she cares so much for me that it makes it hard for her to breathe?"

Misty's voice was harsh. "Stop."

Madison's eyes shut tight. "Just make it quick, that's all I ask."

The wild blonde shifted until she raised the actress onto her elbows, fighting with her until she held herself up above her. "Madison Montgomery, ya shut the fuck up." Madison began to cry again.

Misty's mouth was on hers a moment later, hands around her the back of her head and tugging at her hair, bringing her down. The actress responded almost animastically, whining and gasping out as she opened her lips and accepted the wild blonde's tongue against hers. She tried to break away, but her teeth only ended up on Misty's neck before she traveled back up. She thought she tasted blood.

Misty's head snapped up and Madison's lips fell away and she was back in Misty's neck, sobbing as the necromancer held there, shushing her as best as she could.

They fell asleep, Misty knew she had, and by the way Madison was deathly still against her, she had no doubt. When she awoke, she'd been worried that the girl's heart had stopped, faint as the beat was, but her aura was strong. Strong and ocean blue with grief.

The door opening lifted the girl's head from the necromancer's chest, her eyes hazy, but she suddenly scrambled to get off of Misty.

Cordelia watched them from where she stood, light uncertainty in her black eyes, and she closed the door behind her gingerly. She walked over to the bed, steps light, and leant down slightly to watch them, gaze flickering between the two. She paused on Madison. "You okay?"

Madison sat up, kneeling on the bed and she spoke hurriedly through teary kisses as she pulled Cordelia down to her, each sloppier than the next as she kissed down the woman's neck and back up to her cheek and mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The Supreme hushed her, thumbs tracing circles into the girl's jaw. "I apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at either of you." She pushed Madison back until the actress was sitting against Misty's legs. She glanced at the necromancer. "You two are close, and I got jealous. If you want to, do that-"

"No."

Cordelia laughed lightly at their simultaneous answer. She tucked a strand of hair behind Madison's ear and the girl followed her, holding her there as she pressed a kiss to the palm of the woman's hand.

"I'm not in love with the idea of you two doing much together either." Cordelia finally admitted. "But if you two want to-" She paused to take a light breath. "Kiss, and _only_ kiss," Her voice held a tinge of threat. "Then do. But don't hide it. I can't stand secrets, especially not between us."

Misty added a quick "Nothin' else, we swear. We don't want to. We love you." Madison nodded furiously along with her.

The Supreme was tugged down onto the bed, and she wedged herself beneath them, her arms coming around to hold them against her.

Madison pulled herself even closer to her side, still shaking with silent sobs, and Cordelia passed her hand through the dirty blonde's hair before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. Misty nuzzled up the woman's side until she laid her head in the crook of her shoulder, breathing lightly, blue-green eyes bright. Madison's fingers found the necromancer's and she didn't pull away.

"I love you both."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: It was brought up to me that I'd been using the wrong term in using the word 'polyamorous' in my warning, as the relationship the three hold is not healthy, and so I've changed the term to 'polygamous'. Take this as the change for the other chapters, since unfortunately I don't know this site well enough to fix those mistakes _just_ yet. All chapters have been fixed on my tumblr, though. I'll try to figure it out best I can! Enjoy :)

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polygamous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated M (For Smut)**

"I don't understand."

Cordelia sighed lightly as she pressed a kiss to the girl's hair. She moved her bangs from her face, searching hazel eyes with black ones. "You don't understand a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific."

"Misty."

"Hmm, what about her."

Madison paused. The Supreme'd hardened against her, her muscles spasming as she grabbed a little tighter onto her waist. She received a sharp nip to her ear and she knew she had to watch her words. Not that she listened to herself often. But she couldn't go the way she'd meant to with the conversation. "I just don't get why you're so much nicer to her than me."

"She's a new toy. You don't want to break a new toy." Cordelia kissed her cheek. "Do you?"

"Why would you want to break an old one?"

"Madison."

"I'm just wondering why."  
>The Supreme tugged her a little closer and the dirty blonde burrowed her face into the woman's neck, fingers grasping at her shirt. "I love you both. Equally. I just show it differently."<p>

"I wish you didn't, it hurts when you do."

"Madison Montgomery is hurt?"

The actress whined. "Don't tease. Yeah, it hurts. A lot."

Cordelia angled the girl's head up, her thumb rubbing circles into her jaw. "Then I won't. But I won't change how I act with you either. I have my reasons for what I do."

"And you won't tell?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm not fifteen anymore."

The older blonde sighed, peppering Madison's cheek with small kisses. "I miss you young. You didn't ask as many questions." She scratched the girl's side. "And you hadn't filled out yet."

"I liked when we were alone." The girl admitted. She paused. "I don't mean Misty, I mean the others. I'm still not convinced exposing the coven was a good idea. I don't see your angle. We both know you don't give a shit."

"No, I do. Just not the way you'd think." Cordelia laughed lightly. "Maybe I want to take over the world."

Madison smiled, but she didn't have the heart to laugh along.

"Lighten up. Come here."

The dirty blonde let herself be turned around and Cordelia hugged her front to the girl's back, her arms encircling her waist so that she held the telepathic in a death grip. She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Everything'll be fine. You just have to trust me."

OOOoooOOO

Misty's eyebrows barely raised as she entered her and her lovers' bedroom, though Madison glanced up, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Even Cordelia looked up momentarily, her small smile growing.

Madison was on the bed and on her elbows and knees, her ass flush against Cordelia's hips, the Supreme raised above her with her fingers scratching down the girl's back. Misty could almost hear the oldest blonde murmur "Good doggy" like she liked to.

"Ya should put up a sign." Misty drawled. She upended her shoulder bag on the edge of the bed and began looking through its contents. "Warnin', sex in session."

"Don't be crass." Cordelia replied cooly.

Misty threw her a cheeky grin. "Either of ya seen my class binder? My lectures are in there."

The two blondes shook their head. The Supreme pushed forward into Madison and the girl stifled a gasp, her eyes slamming shut. The swamp witch made her way over to the pile of random objects her and the other girl had begun to build at the bottom of the bed, much to Cordelia's dismay, and kneeled down to paw through it. She paused momentarily in her searching to smile at Madison, her face a few inches away.

"Hey."

"Hey." The actress murmured back.

"How long's it been?"

The girl groaned lightly as Cordelia's fingers dug into the bottom of her spine. "Too long. She won't let me come, Misty."

"Which one is it?"

Madison's face scrunched as she fought to think. It took a moment for her to answer. "The red one." The necromancer nodded as she glanced up at Cordelia, who smirked back lightly. Misty pouted at the dirty blonde before leaning in and and kissing her quickly, pausing long enough to slip her tongue into her mouth.

"You're doin' great." She pecked her cheek before standing. "I found it."

"Do you want to stay?" Cordelia asked. "I could use some help."

Misty shrugged. "Can't. A group of girls asked for a quick lesson on neurotoxins." She let her fingers trail up and over Madison's back, smiling into the kiss she gave Cordelia as the actress moaned, her head falling forward. "Have fun."

They watched her leave, Madison pleading with her eyes as Cordelia let out a little sigh, but Misty ignored it as she locked the door behind her and pushed the key beneath the threshold, leaving it for them to find on the white wooden floor.

The actress's hair was tugged back and Madison followed the Supreme's touch, groaning as Cordelia's hand came forward to wrap around her throat. "You want to come?"

"Jesus, Delia."

"Do you, then? It sounded like you did."

Madison's head fell forward for a moment before Cordelia wrenched it back. She leaned down, molding her front to the girl's back, and kissed down her shoulder blade and down each vertebrae, pausing to nip at her ribs.

The dirty blonde shuddered and fell limply to the bed when the Supreme pulled out of her, her forearms trembling as she breathed against the duvet. Her moan turned into a whine when Cordelia's fingers traveled across her back and down to her clit, rubbing lightly. Her ass raised off the bed, but the older blonde pushed her back down, just harsh enough that Madison let out a little sob.

Cordelia turned the girl around and took the time to kiss rose tainted lips, whispering words of encouragement into her ear, grinning when Madison shivered.

The Supreme left her there, panting and crying lightly as her hips twitched, to climb back up the bed and lay back on the pillows. She smiled lightly, her hand on the base of her strap on, playing with Madison's wetness there. "Come here."

"Delia-"

"Come on, baby." The older blonde prompted.

Madison raised onto her knees and crawled up the length of the bed to fall against the Supreme's chest, moaning lightly when Cordelia kissed the top of her head. She shifted when the woman's fingers reached for her thigh.

Cordelia hummed. "Straddle me." The actress laughed brokenly and took another moment to breathe before finally throwing her leg over the Supreme's waist, still flush against the woman's ribs. Cordelia's hands came to rest on her shoulders and she pushed the girl up until she was sitting up by herself. "Raise up, come on." Madison's upper lip sneered back but she did what she could.

The girl hissed as she lowered herself onto Cordelia's cock, letting herself adjust around the silicone. She hiccuped lightly between sobs as she came to fully rest on Cordelia's waist, their hips colliding.

She didn't move, back arched and eyes shut tight as Cordelia ran her hands up the thighs on either side of her waist and up to the girl's ribs. One hand lowered, nails scratching pale skin, until she was tracing circles against Madison's navel.

The Supreme was practically purring. "Look at how deep I am." She pushed into her stomach. "I'm all the way up here. You're doing so well. You're taking all of me so well." Madison nodded, biting her lower lip. "You like me that deep?"

"God, yes."

Madison's head fell forward and she let Cordelia tug her down against her, their chests against each other's, and the Supreme wrapped her arms around her back. She shifted her hips and the girl's breathing hitched.

"Delia, _please_."

"Shh, it's okay." Cordelia assured her. "You're doing great. You're doing amazing." Her hands traveled down to rest on Madison's ass. "You're amazing." She kissed her temple before thrusting up, biting back a smile when the actress cried out. "You're so tight, relax baby."

Madison nodded into her neck, breathing heavily and her chest heaving. The Supreme began a gentle rhythm into her, tugging her back down every time she tried to edge away. Her hand came up to wipe at a tear that'd fallen down Madison's cheek and she kissed the skin there before suddenly thrusting in harshly.

Madison yelped and Cordelia hushed her again. She shivered against the woman, her back trembling as she began to wait and anticipate for the older blonde.

"I'm so close." She whispered. "Please, oh please, I'll do anything-"

"Don't say things like that." Cordelia nuzzled her cheek. "Or I'll take it seriously." Her name came out in a whine and she nipped at a tight jaw.

"I hate you."

Cordelia began pushing in roughly, teeth bared, and Madison's mouth snapped open in silent screams. The Supreme held her down against her, unabling her to move as she fucked her hard.

She let a hand travel between their bodies to push against the girl's clit, thumb brushing up into the bundle of nerves.

Madison shook above her, obscenities falling from between her lips as she burrowed further into the Supreme's neck, warm tears dotting the top of her back. She came sobbing, trembling uncontrollably, Cordelia doing her best to keep her from moving far enough to where she'd hurt herself.

She managed to wrench away from the older blonde to fall to the Supreme's side, the dildo sliding out of her in the process and making her shiver as she turned into the pillows, muscles unyieldingly tight.

Cordelia followed her, rubbing the palm of her hand into her ribs reassuringly as she pressed open mouthed kisses to her shoulder. She pulled back to move Madison's hair from her face as she continued to breathe hard, hips twitching randomly. Her hand came up to grab onto the woman's wrist.

"Don't. Please." She hiccuped. "God, I hate you."

The Supreme smiled. "No, you don't."


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polygamous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated M  
><strong>

Misty's weight was becoming uncomfortable. The dirty blonde had thought she'd be fine when the necromancer had crawled up the bed and attacked her lips with her own, lowering herself down the length of her body. It'd been pleasurable, the feeling of the necromancer wrapped around her and in her and the magic that seemed to flow between them was making her feel invigorated. She'd let her hands trail up the wild blonde's back and underneath her shirt so she could paw at her ribs and play with the fabric of her bra while Misty raised herself up onto her elbows and continued exploring her mouth, their light gasps echoing each other. But it'd turned so dark. So incredibly dark.

Madison suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. Her fingers grasped onto the back of Misty's shirt and she began to pull frantically, doing her best to get the girl off, but unable to break away to tell her so. She whined out, a high pitched noise that made the necromancer freeze, and Misty finally scrambled to her knees, blue-green eyes looking down in concern.

"Ya okay? Did I hurt ya?"

"No, I just," She was panting, hands tight around the material of the swamp witch's skirt. "Couldn't breathe. You're heavier than Cordelia."

Misty gingerly fell to Madison's side and pulled her closer, resting her forehead against her temple. "Sorry, I got carried away. I tend to forget."

"That you're taller and heavier by a long shot?"

The wild blonde bit her lower lip. "Are ya alright?"

Madison's hazel eyes closed and she fought to breathe normally. "You just-" She paused, nodding her head. "It was just stifling." The hand on her hip squeezed tight and she bit back a gasp at the sensation that would leave a bruise. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but it wasn't hers. Her mind screamed and she turned to gaze at the wild blonde. "It's not you, I swear, just the feeling of it."

"Of bein' weighed down."

"Yeah."

"'m sorry." Madison watched as a blush ran up Misty's neck. "I, I'm usually on the bottom. Cordelia likes it that way, maybe that's why."

"She just likes being in control."

"And ya?"

The girl breathed in tightly, afraid of how to answer, but Misty didn't let her. The broken laugh that rang out through the room was enough for the both of them. The necromancer raised up onto her hands and knees, threw back her hair, and stood.

Madison climbed up onto her elbows, fingers reaching out but closing around thin air. "I told you, it's not you."

"Don't lie to me, Maddie." Misty replied. Her voice became a whisper and she suddenly looked like a child standing there, playing with her shawl. "How do I feel?"

The actress's face fell, and she found it hard to respond. It took a moment, hazel eyes pleading for a way out, but Misty wouldn't let her. She looked away, chest heaving. "Like death."

OOOoooOOO

"Have you seen Misty?"

The dirty blonde whirled around, fighting the look of guilt that screamed to pass over her face, and she shook her head furiously. She began to edge away from the Supreme. "No. I haven't."

Cordelia ambled up to her side and pressed her fingers to the girl's jaw. She smiled lightly, a gleam in her black eyes. "The smudged lipstick begs to differ." Madison's hand came up to wipe hastily at her woman let her go. "I haven't seen her in a few hours. She didn't come down to the greenhouse this morning."

"Maybe she's out with students, or taking a walk? She's probably taking a walk."

The older blonde scowled at Madison as she passed by her, headed for the kitchen. The girl followed her unconsciously, picking at her nails in distress. "I think she'd have told me."

"Maybe. Yeah. I don't know."

Cordelia paused and frowned lightly. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

Madison took a step back, away from her open arms. "Nothing. I'm fine." She breathed in. "Totally fine." But she didn't pull away when the Supreme stepped forward and brought her to her chest. She buried herself into her neck, tears threatening to spill.

Cordelia pulled away long enough to look into her hazel eyes, concern mirrored in her own. Concern and fear. "What's wrong? What happened? Is she alright?" The dirty blonde began to shake her head.

"She felt wrong!" Madison burst out. "It was like I was kissing darkness itself and she was unrelenting and she wouldn't let go and I thought-" She gasped out, her body wracked with sobs as she trailed off, and Cordelia pulled her closer, hushing her.

"What is it? What did you think?" The Supreme prompted.

"I thought she was going to kill me."

OOOoooOOO

Madison had long since quieted down. The Supreme had dragged a chair into her office and set it besides hers, and the girl had taken a seat there and placed her head in the woman's lap, fingers playing with the skin on her knee. Cordelia hadn't spoken in a long time, working on paperwork above her, her free hand rubbing smooth circles into Madison's back. She paused long enough every few minutes to glance down and hum lightly, comfortingly.

Madison was incredibly silent, had barely moved save for her nails digging and her teeth grinding. Cordelia's voice floated down to her, barely a whisper as her pen scratched on the papers in front of her.

"You pushed her away."

The girl instantly began to contest. "I had to, I couldn't breathe-"

"Listen to me, Madison."

Hazel eyes upturned to watch the Supreme, though her own black ones were fixed on a faraway point, her hand tighter in her back now.

"Cordelia?"

"Don't push her away."

"I don't understand."

The older blonde finally looked down in her lap, confusion in her own eyes, as if the girl had suddenly materialized into her lap. "You asked me once why I was nicer to Misty than you." The child nodded tightly. "She's fragile, Madison. And so powerful."

Madison couldn't help the protests that began to bubble out. _I'm powerful too._

"Don't push her away. I've never asked you anything this important. Don't do it."

The girl echoed herself. "I don't understand."

"I'm not asking you to." 


	12. Chapter 12

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polygamous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated M **

Misty's heart was thumping, hurting, in her ribcage. She wanted to lash out and scream and throw a fit but she could only sit there, back to the greenhouse's door, hands stroking at the gray feline that'd found its way onto her lap.

She began to get angry, thoughts of Madison pushing her away swirling behind her blue-green eyes, every time Cordelia chose work instead of her, the way they stared at her and lowered their gazes. She began to think of the length of time it took the Supreme to decide to finally bring her back. Too long.

She stroke down onto the animal and it hissed at her, but she ignored it as her fingers closed tighter around its throat with every pass.

She wondered if Madison kissed her as feverishly as she did their blonde lover. She wondered if Cordelia still thought about waking Madison to fuck her when the Supreme thought she was sleeping. She wondered if either made the noises that erupted through the night with her as they did with each other.

The cat gasped out.

OOOoooOOO

Cordelia hadn't seen Misty much in the last few days, and she was worrying. Somehow, the girl had put up mind barriers and she was effectively blocking Cordelia out. It annoyed the Supreme. She only caught the smell of her hair or saw a glimpse of her every few hours, just little shadows that seemed to play with her and even though she texted unrelentingly and called through the house and asked the others to find Misty for her, the necromancer eluded the older blonde.

And she was getting annoyed.

More annoyed at herself for not being able to find the less than subtle blonde. Annoyed at Misty for letting herself get carried away into thinking she could hide and never come out. Annoyed at Madison for being so utterly useless in the situation, reduced to free flowing sobs when prompted too hard. Cordelia had pondered and actually sat in the kitchen until the swamp witch got hungry, but fatigue had gotten her more than once, and each time something else had been found missing.

The girl was silent.

But she knew whose sobs were coming from her greenhouse, a few hours later. The necromancer had finally decided to stay in one spot for longer than minutes at a time and was crying earnestly, the noise ripping a hole in Cordelia's chest and tugging her to her from across the house.  
>She found Misty huddled on the floor, knees up by her shoulders as she rocked back and forth, back to the door.<p>

Cordelia entered cautiously, the aura in the room black, and called out the girl's name, voice waveringly strong. Misty turned, cheeks dark with running mascara, holding her arms out.

OOOoooOOO

"Please don't leave me here by myself."

The plea was barely a whisper and Cordelia was surprised she'd even caught it, but she turned to watch Misty. The necromancer had wrapped the duvet tight around her, face turned into the pillow, a mass on the bed. Her knuckles were white around the whiter sheets, her blue-green eyes fixed on the Supreme, brows knitted in hurt and confusion.

"Misty?"

The wild blonde's eyes closed and she began to shake her head. Or maybe it was her whole body that was trembling. "Please stay. Please."

"I can get Madison-"

"No, no please don't leave." Misty began to rise out of bed, hand already reaching out for the Supreme, too far away.

The older blonde glanced back over her shoulder at the closed door, biting her lower lip. "I-"

"Cordelia!"

The Supreme froze, her nails digging into her palms, and her black eyes closed as she stopped herself from leaving. "Alright, I'll stay. Move over."

The necromancer pushed herself off the woman's side of the mattress almost frantically, pulling back the covers in the process. Cordelia climbed into bed besides her, opening her arms and Misty burrowed into them, hot tears dotting the woman's chest. She began pressing open mouthed kisses to the older blonde's collarbone, some ending in bites, and Cordelia had to hold back her groans.

Misty suddenly stopped, blue-green eyes falling to look at her hands as she played with them, fingers moving, hovering, inches above the surface of the woman's skin. Her voice was soft, far away. Unbelieving.

"What's happenin' to me? Why is this happenin'?"

"Sleep, Misty." Her name came out as a whine but the Supreme ignored it, instead hushing the girl. "Sleep."

OOOoooOOO

The dirty blonde had settled against the necromancer when she'd come in, eyes begging for an explanation as to the taller girl's sudden reappearance, and Cordelia had relayed all she knew quietly, hands palming Misty's sleeping form.

"She killed?" Madison finally echoed, breath hushed. Her hazel eyes trailed down to Misty's body, and she gently lifted her hand off of her side. "What was it? That she," She swallowed lightly. "Killed?"

"The cat." Cordelia murmured back, fingers trailing through rural curls.

"She doesn't kill, she-"

"She brings back, I know." The Supreme finished for her. "Except she couldn't."

"What?"

"I found her with the cat in her arms. She wasn't able to bring it back." She looked up, black eyes darker than night. "I couldn't either." 

**THE END **

_**(The epilogue will be up Thursday)**_


	13. Epilogue

_**WARNING: Please keep in mind that these are not healthy relationships, and that neither I or Grace condone them as such. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with emotional abuse, polygamous relationships, or kinda threesom-y instances. **_

**Headcanoned with and beta-ed by, and the biggest BIGGEST thanks to Grace**

**Rated M **

It'd been so long, she'd killed so many. Every time the older blonde had asked her to, had made her blood boil, nipping at her jaw and begging for help. Misty'd always managed it. Managed the unthinkable. Unstoppable death. Somehow.

Her lover thought it had to do with her time in Hell. That she'd tapped into another side of her and now dipped between white and black magic. She didn't care much for explanations.

Cordelia's body was becoming ice cold, and even though Madison begged her to let the Supreme go, she couldn't. She couldn't let her fingers drop the woman to the greenhouse's floor.

The woman's eyes were awkwardly dark, all light there gone now, foam caked around her mouth and her eyes crying black tears. Kyle had done it. It'd taken him a few years but he'd done it. He'd poisoned her.

Kyle had done it.

Kyle had done it.

He'd been the first to die.

His body was lifeless somewhere in the house, she'd left it limp against the kitchen counters but she knew she moved them through her trances, moved the bodies beyond her will. They'd told her.

Her rage had killed Zoe. Queenie. The rest of the girls. She hadn't had to touch them, her thoughts had done that. Reached out and taken their breaths from their lungs, robbed them of life. They all stood and sat around the academy like dolls, as if frozen in time, dead to the clock.

Madison's voice came out of her rush, muffled.

"Misty, please, we have to leave. Please you have to let go."

"She's dead."

"I know, I know baby I know-" The girl was sobbing, fingers grasping at Misty's shoulders, hazel eyes unable to tear from Cordelia's ashen face. "Please, please, before we get found. I've never asked anything of you, please, let's get out of here. Run away with me."

Misty glanced up, still in her daze. She didn't know why the girl was worrying. Zoe was barely cold.

"Okay." 


End file.
